A bird shall fly free
by DaughterofNeptune313
Summary: She thought she might be able to live her life quietly, no quests, no prophecies. She thought she wasn't a Hero. She thought her actions would never be decided by her curse. She thought she could prove the Fates incorrect. She thought wrong. First story. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, This is my first story, I am sooo excited! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**Please give this story a chance, I've worked really hard on it and have _tried _to make Nico di Angelo realistic to RR portrayal of him. The first few chapters wont be all that interesting, but it WILL pick up, I will make an unbreakable vow with anyone who wants to challenge me on the fact.**

***Glances at half empty penny jar* *raises eyebrow at veiwers* Do you really think I would be this broke if I owned PJO? The only thing I own is the Plot, and Ashton (and her siblings...and mom..and- well, you get the point)**

**Read on my lovelies!**

**...**

Well this was great. Nico thought as he pulled out of the shadows and into the edges of a sparse forest and looked at a billboard, He groaned. Landed in Georgia. Perfect. He slumped onto the ground. "I hate shadow traveling." He mumbled. The son of Hades had been trying to get to Italy. He was a bit off the mark. His kind of travel was a complicated process. For him, the shadows were living things, they reached for him in the night, and they spoke into his ears when he was alone. It was a little creepy at times, but he'd gotten used to it. And, as a result, when they didn't want to go where he directed them (which wasn't often) they took him as far from his goal as possible. Which apparently, was why he was in Georgia today. Nico sat cross-legged for a moment, resting. He looked to be right outside a neighborhood, it was made up of small, white houses with Dark roofs. Wooden picket fences lined the street. It was comical, to him, how you could look right and see huge skyscrapers, then look in the opposite direction, and see a bunch of houses, small streets dusted with autumn leaves and beautifully kept yards and big maple trees set at measured intervals. It was all too perfect for his taste. Too, nice. He shrugged. It didn't really make a difference now, he couldn't get out of here for a few hours, else he was liable to end up in china, which would be even worse.

Pulling himself off the ground, swaying for a moment, then steadying as he set a hand against a thick tree, he sighed. "Looks like you're on your own di Angelo." "Who are you?" a young voice said above him. "What the?!" he yanked his hand away from the tree and looked up. A curious face stared down at him. It was a little girl, around seven years old. She had long, curly blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes that were as big as saucers. She was sitting in a spot between the bole of the tree and a thick branch. Smaller ones led up to it, so she would have been able to climb easily. The little girl cocked her head to the side. "Who are you?" she asked again, she talked really well for a seven-year old.

"Uhh..." "What's wrong? Can't you talk? My little brother can't talk, well, that's not true, he talks, but he does it funny." The little girl was babbling. Nico resisted the urge to smile. She went cross-eyed. "He talks like this "ahh, ohhh, eee. See?" She stopped talking and pursed her lips. "Are you a knight?" She asked. It astounded him how quickly children could jump from the proverbial 'A' to a less used 'W'. "Um, no. Why would you think that? And my name is Nico." She pointed to the Stygian blade strapped to his side. "Nice name, I'm Lilian, and Cause you have a sword." Nico frowned. She could see through the mist? "And only knights have those," she continued, "well, not really, Ash has a sword, but she doesn't use it in the house, Mama says it's dangerous...and she broke her china cabinet." As the son of Hades registered what she had said, his heart stopped for a moment. "Wait, Ash? Who's Ash?" There were no Ash's that he knew of in Camp Half Blood. "My sister!" She said brightly. "Well, half-sister, but anyway-" she stopped as they heard a loud creak of a screen door opening.

They looked to the houses. Someone was standing outside. Nico couldn't make out the persons features, but he could tell it was a girl. "Lilian! Lilian where are you?" The voice that carried over was laced with worry. The girl scanned the area, then stopped when she saw them. Her body went rigid. Then she started walking toward them quickly, one hand in her pocket. "Who are you?" She shouted across the clearing, her pace gradually getting faster. Realizing that this wasn't the best situation to be seen in, he raised his hands. "It's alright, I'm not her to cause trouble." The girl reached Nico and Lilian. "Hey Ash!" Lilian cried happily, waving a small hand. "Lilian, climb down from there please." She said calmly, not taking her piercing eyes off Nico.

Her posture was guarded, ready to lunge at any second. Yep. Nico decided. She was a demigod. But an odd one, because he couldn't figure out who her parent might be. Usually it was obvious, electric blue eyes meant Zeus, sea green meant Poseidon, grey meant Athena, that weird grin and pointy ears usually suggested Hermes. You know, different features meant a certain parent. But he couldn't figure her out! The girl was tall, around 5'9 which made her his height. She wasn't skinny, so Aphrodite was a no go, but she was fit, double no go for the goddess of love. And For a split second he had a thought that was so unlike him he almost face palmed. _Why did I think of Aphrodite? Now she's messing with my thoughts, great." _

She had an olive skin tone that was lighter than what was typical, not to be considered pale, but not tan either. Her hair was short and a dyed burgundy color, barely brushing her shoulders, the bangs were long, messily falling into her green eyes. Black liner circled them. She had high cheekbones, an unremarkable nose, and full lips. Her hoodie was dark blue, and zipped to a little under halfway, under it was a black tee-shirt. There was a quote on it but the hoodie was in the way. She had on black jeans and drawn on converse that looked ready to fall apart. He shook himself out of his thoughts when Lilian plopped onto the ground. Her ladybug mud boots squeaking as she stood back up, dusting off her overalls. She grabbed Ashton's hand.

"This is Nico Ash! He's a knight!" "I see that." She said lowly, eyeing his sword. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked. "You're either a demigod or a monster, which is it?" "I think it would be correct to say a little of both." He replied. "I'm Nico di Angelo and I accidentally shadow traveled here a little while ago." She relaxed a little, but not much. "Nico di Angelo? As in the ambassador of Pluto?" _Ah, so she's Roman, must be a legacy of some sort. _He thought. "Yes, ambassador of Pluto. So you go to Camp Jupiter?" "Yes." She replied shortly. _Figures._ He didn't exactly encourage conversation with his, ah, black fetish. But then again, the only color she had on was dark blue so neither did she. Nico shuffled his feet. "If I may ask, Who are you?"

She hesitated for a second, then replied. "Ashton Levingshield, legacy of Apollo and-" Ashton cut her sentence short and her grip on Lilian's hand tightened, her shoulders straightening. Nico didn't realize it, but His hand went to the hilt of his sword at the same time. They had both heard something. Lilian looked worried too. "Ash..." Said girl was scanning the woods. He turned his back to her and looked as well, backing up to her side, opposite Lilian. "Ash."The little girl said again, her voice squeaking at the end. "What do you see honey?" She asked lowly, stepping in front of her protectively. Lilian whispered something too low for him to hear, but Ashton heard, and she paled considerably. She turned around and knelt in front of the blond-haired child. "Lily, I want you to run to the house, lock the door, and call mom." "But-" "Now Lilian! Run!" She said, standing again as they heard another crash in the woods.

"Ok." She wrapped her little arms around her knees, let go reluctantly, and turned around, sprinting across the clearing to the house. She turned to Nico. "Did you bring them here?!" She asked. "What?" He said, confused. "Did I bring what here?" "From your answer, apparently not." Just then they heard a howl. "I hope your good with that sword of yours, we're going to need it." She said, eyeing the woods. "Yeah, I am, but what are you going to fight with?" He asked. She reached into her back pocket and withdrew a switch blade. Pressing the button that would make it snap open, it transformed into a three-foot long Roman _gladius. _It was made of imperial gold. "This." She replied. His eyes must have been wide because she chuckled. "All right, we ready for this?" "Oh yeah." He replied, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

They stood back to back, slowly circling, waiting for the first monster to appear. When it did, Nico gulped. Hellhound. It was huge, bigger than most. When its red eyes fell on them, it snarled and charged. One good thing about them? They weren't the brightest creatures in the mythology book. It jumped towards them and, thinking quickly, Nico swerved to the left and went around. It stopped, almost flipping as it tried to follow his dash. "Now!" The son of Hades yelled, hoping Ashton got the idea. She did. The mutt disintegrated instantly. He breathed deeply out of relief. "That was pretty good." She said. He nodded. "You too." Another crash was heard. They spun around. "Hades." He cursed. At the same time, he heard Ashton whisper, "Holy Neptune."

Plundering through the foliage was a mixture of monsters. There were two _telkines_, an emposa, (Nico hated those cheerleader/donkey/metal/monsters.) And three _dracaena_. Nico shuddered. This was too much like the Labyrinth, from a few years ago. The monsters were the same. It was complete when finally, the last and worst monster appeared. Kampe. She held a few scythes in her slithering arms. They stood there for a moment, hissing and spitting, in the emposa's (Nico realized it was, in fact, Kelli) case grinning beautifully. "Ready to die demigods?" Kampe asked, her forked tongue slithering between her teeth. _Well this is great_. Nico thought for the second time that day.

...

**Reviews are welcomed with open arms and blue cookies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Love's! Thanks to all who have read this story! Special thanks to JRezaei for reviewing, You made my day! At any rate, Hope you enjoy chapter two. **

**I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. Demetria belongs to A friend whose separate fanfic is connected (somewhat) to mine.**

**P.S. Nico isn't gay in this story due to the plot. Sorry if this makes anyone mad. But it's my story so...Yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

They were most certainly going to die now. There was no doubt about it. At all. Kampe alone would have been bad, but this? Heck no. Ashton reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. Nico stared at her like she'd lost her mind. For all he knew, maybe she had. Demigods weren't supposed to have phones, And this _really wasn't the time_ to be making a social call. She pressed a button and put it to her ear. If they hadn't been in such a dangerous situation Nico would've laughed at the look on the monsters faces.

She held up a finger in the monsters direction. "Hold on just a second please." She said easily, tapping her foot expectantly. To Nico's surprise, the monsters didn't move. They're in shock. He thought. He heard a voice at the other end of the line. "_Hello?**"**_"Hey Demetria." Ashton said, as if they weren't staring at several monsters, but walking in the park. Something about her tone reminded Nico of someone, but he couldn't place it. _"____Hey Ashton! Why are you calling me? You know it's dangerous. And you're only supposed to call __when_**-" **the voice paused._ "__You're in trouble again aren't you?**"**_"Maybe."_ "__What's going on? Where are you?!"_** "**Oh, just at my house with Nico di Angelo, staring at a couple of baddies that are quickly losing patience."_"What?! Ashton I'm on my way! I just got off the subway, I'll be there soon."__"_Oh don't hurry, you know, it's only Kampe and her merry clan."_ "__Ashton**, **you're insane, I'm coming.**" **_The phone hung up. She put it back in her pocket. "Now, where were we?" She asked, looking thoughtful. "Oh yeah, I remember now."

She charged. Nico went with her. The telkine she went after was too surprised to react. It went down with one slash. Its brother right after him, courtesy of Nico. The son of Hades and the daughter of an as of yet unknown god stood back to back again, the three dracaena circled them. They all carried trident's and nets, the worst possible fighting style for demigods to encounter. Ashton dodged a stab from the trident. Nico heard her mutter something. He didn't catch all of it, but it sounded suspiciously like "I am not going to die by a freaking trident." He had no time to consider it, as the dracaena he was fighting threw her net. He sliced through it, but barely, just in time to see three metal points heading for his nose.

He yelled "duck!" as it happened, Ashton was about to say the same from her side. The dracaena impaled themselves on the others weapon. The two demigods exchanged a quick look of amusement, then made quick work of the third, though not without a scratch or two. Then they turned to Kelli. She was going to be difficult. She stepped forward, her hips swaying a little, her eyebrows were raised and her lips were puckered. Ashton, obviously, unfazed by her poisonous magic, thought she looked like an idiot. Nico was another story. Even though he was a son of Hades, even though he was anti-social, and even though charm speak didn't work very well on him, he was still a teenage guy, and Kelli had been seducing guys for over a thousand years.

"Hello Sweet heart." She said, smiling. Nico's sword drooped a little. He shook his head. "Shut up you." "Oh, come on honey," she said, stepping closer. "You'll hurt my feelings." She puckered her lips more. Ashton groaned in dismay and stepped in front of Nico, sword raised. "Boys are impossible." Kelli stopped her advance and bared her sharp teeth at her, then stopped and sighed heavily. "Ugh, I don't usually kill girls, but I can't have you stepping between you and my meal." She grinned a sparkling smile. Ashton rolled her eyes. Nico, his brain clearing up slightly, noted that she acted a bit like Thalia. "Whatever, _sweetheart." _Ashton said sarcastically. Nico Knew from her tone that she wanted to call her something a little stronger, but chose not to. He also noticed, with a bit of concern and confusion, that Kampe was standing patiently a few yards away, smiling.

_Why was she waiting?_ He wondered. But then Kelli spoke again. "Come on Honey, move out of the way and set down your sword. Just let me kill you." The charm speak was so strong that Nico almost dropped his blade. Ashton wavered. Then shook her head, and readied herself. "Oh, so its going to be that way huh? Well then, come on." Kelli jeered at her. Nico seemed to be glued to the ground. Kelly swiveled out of the way easily as Ashton lunged forward, the girl was left a little off balance. She snarled and lunged toward Ashton, grabbing the hood of her jacket and shoving her against the tree. "You are very frustrating, do you know that?" The monster hissed. "Feeling's mutual." Ashton said, squirming under Kelly's iron grip. Kelly grinned, her hair finally catching fire like usual and her teeth sharpening to points. She raked a sharp fingernail across Ashton's cheek, leaving a bloody line. The girl winced. Kelli chuckled. "Ready to die daughter of the Sea?" She whispered, low enough so that she was the only one to hear it.

Suddenly Kampe screeched a warning, and Ashton, looking past the ancient vampire, grinned. "Nope." She said, right as a sword swiped at Kelli's flaming head. She turned to dust. Nico was confused, his mind still fuzzy. In front of Ashton stood a girl of about seventeen, a year or two older than her at least, with long Brown hair. Said hair was in a braid over her shoulder. She wore a black jacket, a camp half-blood shirt under it, jeans, and winged converse. She was shorter than Ashton, but seemed to be stronger, and a little more confident in her walk. Her posture was straight and taught as a bowstring. She had a somewhat crooked smile that screamed daughter of Hermes. But that wasn't what confused him. What confused him was that Leo Valdez was right behind her. "Nice of you to join the party." Ashton said, turning to Kampe, but directing her words to the other girl.

"I thought so." She said. Leo grinned. "This is what I'm talking about!" He cried, then he noticed Nico. "Hey man, you ok?" Nico shook his head, stumbled, regained his footing, and then walked over. "Yeah, yeah I'm good." "Great! Now," Leo said, "let's kick some Kampe butt!" The creature he spoke of hissed. "Cursed demigods!" She began backing away, probably realizing that she wasn't going to come out of this unharmed. "Perhaps not today, but soon, very soon, you'll die! You all will!" She cackled with delight and disappeared, but not before throwing one of her scythes.

Ashton yelled a warning, but it was too late. Beside her, Demetria stumbled, Ashton spun to look at her. Her arms was bleeding heavily right above her elbow. Demetria looked at her friend for a moment, then stumbled again. Her knees buckled. As she fell towards the leaf strewn floor. Leo stepped forward smoothly and caught her before she reached the ground. "Nice save Valdez." She said weakly. "No problem _senorita _Demetria." "Don't call me that." She said. Ashton knelt beside them. She studied the wound with a worried frown. "The blade was poisoned. Come on, I have Ambrosia in the house." She stood up and closed her sword, sticking it back in her pocket. "Alrighty." Leo said somewhat brightly. He picked her up bridal style and started walking across the clearing. Nico shook his head. "I will never understand him." "Well, I don't know him, but I have a feeling I won't either." Ashton said, starting off toward the house.

When they got the back door, Ashton opened it for Leo, then came after him, yelling "Lilian! Get the ambrosia!" "Coming!" the young voice replied from upstairs. "Put her on the couch." Ashton directed. Leo did so, carefully. "Won't your parents get mad if it gets stained?" Leo asked. "Parent." Ashton corrected. "And no, we've cleaned many a blood stain off that thing. Lilian!" She said again as Demetria gasped, her eyes shut tight. The wound was swelling, the edges turning green, thin rivulets of purple were spreading under the skin. Small footsteps pounded down the flight of stairs.

The little girl came into view, holding a Ziploc bag of caramel colored squares. "Here you go Ashton." She said, reaching up to hand it to the demigod. "Thanks Lily. Have you called mom?" "Yes." The little girl replied, nodding her head vigorously. "She's getting off work right now. Said she was going to be here soon." "Good." The teenager replied, taking a small square out of the pack. "Go to your room Lilian, stay there till I say so please." Lilian gave her another nod. "Yes ma'am." "That's a good girl. Move out of the way." Ashton commanded, turning her words to Leo as she moved to stand beside the couch. He did so immediately. There was something in her voice that told him she knew what she was doing. Carefully, she set the tiny square into her friend's mouth. It dissolved instantly. They waited a moment. The wound didn't show any signs of change.

"Come on Demetria. Come on." Ashton whispered. "Don't make me do this." Leo didn't know what she was talking about, but it worried him. Then, surprisingly, and to the relief of everyone in the room, the wound started to close. The color faded away, not leaving the slightest mark to indicate it had ever been there. Ashton breathed a sigh of relief. Nico noticed that as she did so, she brushed her hand across a sand dollar held at her neck by a silver chain. It looked normal enough, except it wasn't white, like most sand dollars were. It was a light shade of dirty gray. Ashton stood as Demetria began to breathe deeply, as one who was sleeping. She smiled. "She'll be fine, just needs rest." Ashton glanced at the two boys standing side by side in living room.

She almost chuckled at the contrast. They were very different indeed, while Leo was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his fingers fidgeting at his side, Nico was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, a somewhat far off look in his eyes. She gestured to the closed off area to their right. "Come on to the kitchen, we can talk there." What her mom would say when she got home about two strange boys in the kitchen, one of them looking decidedly shady, she didn't know, but her mother should be used to strange visitors by now. She'd lived through Reyna and Dakota when he was high on cool aid. She'd live through this. Leo nodded eagerly, and Nico followed behind. They sat down at the bar somewhat awkwardly. As she raided the Fridge, her mind raced. Something seemed wrong. That was Kampe poison. It wasn't supposed to heal that easily. She shrugged mentally. Maybe it was luck.

The other part of her reminded her that demigods didn't have luck. Not good anyway. Fortuna hated them. Or at least, hated her. She pulled a jug of milk out and set it on the counter with a thud. Then she turned to the cabinet and, standing on her tip toes, reached for a blue, crackling box. Oreos. She plopped it by the milk and pulled out three glasses. "Everyone ok with this?" She asked. They nodded. "Good, cause if it wasn't you be on your own. Go ahead and pour yourself a glass. I've got to go get Lilian." The girl pounded up the stairs and the boys were left to themselves. "So..." Leo said, as he stood up and filled his cup to the brim. Nico didn't respond. "How's it been?" He asked. "Fine." The son of Hades replied shortly. Leo sighed, this guy was impossible! But he continued.

"So have you known Ashton long?" "Met her this morning." He said. "Same with Demetria." Leo said, pulling out four Oreos and dipping the first one in the milk. After a second, Nico took a deep breath. "How are the others faring?" Oh their fine!" The son of Hephaestus replied brightly. "Annabeths as controlling as ever, Percy's a little quieter but none the worse for wear, your sis is finally getting the hang of modern language. She even said 'That's cool' the other day!" Nico's lips twitched upward ever so slightly. "Good to know." "Of course," Leo continued, "she covered her mouth right afterward and got all embarrassed like she's said something-" he raised his voice a little and fanned his face like Hazel had done may times before- "scandalous!" For a split second Leo was convinced Nico was going to bust out laughing, but then the moment was gone and he was as grim as ever.

"Sounds like her." Leo remembered his Oreo and pulled it out, only to have half of it fall back into the cup with a plop. He glared at it for a moment, then shrugged and shoved the remaining part into his mouth. "Oh," Leo said, still chewing on the cookie. "Jason and Piper are in New Rome helping rebuild, but they'll be coming back to Camp Half Blood in a few days. Nico nodded. After the Giant war, they had gone their somewhat differing ways. Percy and Annabeth had decided to stay in CHB for the summer, and return Camp Jupiter in the fall. Leo stayed in Camp half-blood with Frank and Hazel, though the Seven didn't go a month without all getting together, they'd gone through too much to do otherwise. Nico was a different matter. He went off on his own like in times past, stopping by the camps occasionally to check in. But he had gotten in the habit of traveling all over the world. To an outsider, one might think he was running from something. And in all reality, he was. Just then, Ashton walked back into the room, smiling. "Lilian fell asleep on her rocking horse. It amazes me how easily children can forget about all the peril and just go to sleep." She said, pouring herself a glass of milk.

"So." Leo said, rubbing his hands together, Oreo crumbs falling to the counter as he did so. "State your name, age and god or goddess parent." Ashton laughed. "My Names Ashton Levingshield, I'm fifteen years old, and my dad is," she hesitated. "My dad is-" The front door slammed open, Leo would've sworn that Ashton breathed a sigh of relief. "Ashton?" A panicked voice said from the living room. "I'm in here Mom!" The girl called back. They heard a shuffle of feet moving across the hardwood floor, a woman in her early forties appeared at the doorway.

She had dark, curly hair, cut at her shoulder blades. Her Face was etched with worry, her eyes were a clear blue. Around her neck a stethoscope rested. She had on light purple scrubs. She walked to her daughter (who was about three inches taller than her mom), and wrapped her arms around her. "I was so worried when Lilian called me." "I know mom, I know. But I'm fine." She pulled away and studied the teenage girl. "You didn't use-" "no Ma'am." Ashton cut her off mid-sentence. "I didn't." Leo frowned. He was missing something important, he was sure of it. Positive in fact. He glanced at the son of Hades. Nico had the same expression that Leo imagined himself to wear. Confusion, questions, and suspicions. Ashton's mother seemed to finally notice the boys. "Hello." She said, somewhat indecisive as to what to think.

"Uh, Hello ma'am." Nico said after a second of uncertainty. He got up from his seat as he greeted her. That's what happens when you're from the thirties. Leo thought briefly before he stood as well. 'Then what does that make me?' He wondered. Her mother looked skeptical. "And who are these young men?" She asked. Ashton cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Uh, mom, this is uh..." She trailed off. Leo realized that was his cue. "Oh! I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus. Supreme Captain of the Argo Two, Electronic extraordinaire, Ladies Man-" He paused when he noticed Ashton drawing her hand across her neck, a look on her face that said "Not now!" He stopped. "Anyway, yeah, Leo Valdez, at your service." "Hmm." Was all he got in reply. "And," Ashton stepped over to the boy in black. "This is Nico di Angelo, Son of Plu- ah, son of Hades."

"I see." "And guys, this is my mom, Diana Levingsheild." _Nice glittery name. _Nico thought drily. Though he said, "Pleased to meet you ma'am." She nodded in reply. Mrs. Levingsheild turned to Ashton. "Where's Lilian?" "Upstairs, asleep. And Peter is at aunt Mai's house." She replied. "Alright." She sighed. "I was worried about you Ashton, you could've gotten hurt." "I know mom, but I'm fine." Diana Gave her a once over. "I know. At any rate, if you're fine here, I'm going to bed. Double shifts are exhausting!" A small smile touched her lips and Ashton replied in kind. "OK Mom, Love you." She exited the room. They heard the stairs creaking and a door shutting. "Sorry about that." Ashton said, slumping into her chair.

"My mom worries a lot, and you're Greek, which doesn't help." Nico stared at the counter, giving it a look that said "gee, I never would have guessed." Leo shrugged. He could understand. "It's fine. Anyway, who's your dad?" He was going to just let it go at first, but his ADHD said otherwise. Ashton looked up, seeming as though she was resigning herself to her fate. "My dad is Neptune." Nico's mouth twitched in what might have been amusement. A daughter of Neptune and a Legacy of Apollo. It would figure. Leo could feel his eyes getting wide, and his mouth dropping to the floor. "Say what-?" She chuckled. "You heard me." "Oh, oh ok, yeah, that's, that's great." Leo said, slowly turning in circles on the bar stool. "Just peachy. You're a daughter of Poseidon." "Neptune." She corrected. "Is there a difference?" "Yes." Both Nico and she replied in the same instant. They looked a little sheepish for a split second, but it passed when Leo continued. "Ok, whatever. Neptune then. Uh, question." He stopped spinning and looked her in the eye. "What the Hades are you doing alive?!" "Well dang, I didn't know it was illegal to live now." She replied sarcastically.

He waved his hand to dismiss the reply. "That's not what I mean. How has Zeus-er- Jupiter not fried you yet?" She paled for a second, then gave him a half smile. "Let's just say he already has, metaphorically. I'll tell you later. Meanwhile, I'm tired. Its," she glanced at the clock on the oven. "Almost eight o'clock. I'm exhausted and we have a big day tomorrow because Nico will be Shadow traveling us to Camp Jupiter." "Uh, why?" Nico asked. "Cause, we need to know what Kampe was talking about. And I'm not taking a plane to San Fran. But, er, we only have one extra room." Ashton paused, waiting for their answer. "Well, that's alright, me and Nico can share the room." Leo said. Nico gave him a look that said "no way in Hades."

Ashton shifted from one foot to the either. "Well... My room has bunk beds... One of you could sleep in there." The boys both looked at her. She could feel her cheeks heating up. It wasn't as though she was suggesting something bad, but it just sounded wrong in her ears. Leo had already claimed the room, she could tell that much. He was so ADHD, it was probably a good thing, he could get up and walk around or something and no one would care. Nico nodded slowly. "Well, if you're ok with it, I am." Ashton shrugged. Though the mini Ashton in her head was running in circles, her arms above her head screaming 'SO WRONG! SO WRONG! SO WRONG!' "Sure, Follow me." They got up and went with her upstairs.

"Here's your room Leo." She gestured to a door in the hall. "Sleep well!" She said quietly, walking down the hall and entering the door at the end of the tunnel like hallway. Nico turned to follow her. "Au revoir Nico, No funny business." The son Of Hephaestus said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Shut up Valdez." Nico said, shooting him a glare. Ashton Took him to the end of the hall, where a dark blue door with an "Enter at you own Risk" sign hung on it. Pushing it open, Nico did a quick scan. Well, she liked books. They were nearly falling off the shelves, one of said shelves were sagging in the middle due to the weight. In the corner was a table holding a lamp. Striding over to it, she turned it on, flipping the overhead light off directly after it.

Standing in the middle of her room now, hands on hips, she surveyed the mess that covered the floor. Books, some open, some shut, were stacked in various places, the occasional stack toppled over due to their owner's bad book size judgment. A coffee Cup sat on the desk against the wall, probably left from that morning. A purple shirt with "SPQR" boldly emblazoned on the front was laid neatly over the chair at said desk. Various sketches were pinned onto the wall. None of them had a lot of detail, just simple lines and little shadowing.

Nico recognized some of them, All from New Rome. The field of Mars, the Principia, Parts of the city. The one that stood out though, with more detail than any other, was the rundown shack of Neptune's Temple in black charcoal with streaks of light blue seeming to swim through it. A shadowed version was layered over it in a dull gray, but instead of the rundown, shameful building, it was as brilliant as Jupiter's, if a little shorter. The smoothed coral walls were lined with shells, the door was etched with a Trident, wave patterns swirling behind it, the pillars were carved in brilliant designs of the ocean, etched with a careful hand.

Nico realized this was how she saw it, how it should have been made. How her father should have been honored. He knew that feeling all too well. Ashton turned to him. "Sorry about the mess, but the bed works, so it'll do." Nico simply nodded. "Uh, well, which do you want? Top or Bottom?" Nico took a hand out of his Aviator Jacket and pointed to the bottom. "Ill sleep in that one." She nodded. "Ok, make yourself comfortable." She moved to her bed and took off her hoodie, leaving the "sarcasm is my superpower" shirt on underneath, and shoes off, then swung up into the top bunk. Nico walked over and plopped into bed, shoes, jacket and all. "Goodnight Nico." Ashton said quietly. Nico didn't reply. She didn't really expect him to though, he was a son of Pluto after all. Still wide awake, she turned to face the wall, one arm under her head.

Today had been interesting. She thought drily. First Her alarm clock had decided not to work, so she woke up an hour later than she should have. Giving her fifteen minutes to get ready, get Lilian and Peter ready, find something edible for them to have for breakfast and lunch, get her own meal ready, _AND _ manage to find her Math book that had disappeared over the weekend. It was amazing how fast you could get stuff together when you were pressed for time. And after that, the day just steadily rolled downhill.

They had a pop Quiz in History, Chem got canceled cause someone decided it would be funny to rig a grape jelly Volcano to the door, so when it opened, the walls got coated in purple gunk. As well as the unfortunate person to be teaching that class. She had gotten a water bottle and made a sandwich for her lunch, but forgot to actually pack it, so it was either go hungry, or try the mystery meat on the menu. She vouched for the first option. She failed _another_ Geometry test, Literature was almost bearable. And P.E., she found, was horrible as usual.

Then, on her way to get Lilian, She ran into a crack on the sidewalk and went flying off her skateboard. Her day was pretty bad, even for her. Then, after all that, The Demigod world decided to sneak up on her, ruining her miniscule chance at a book night. Just Great. She rolled over to stare at the ceiling. She pursed her lips. '_Well this is a fine predicament I've found myself in.' She thought._ Her mind traveled to the previous hours happenings. "The ambassador of Pluto and a hero of Olympus is in my house." She muttered.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and she shot up as the full weight of that statement hit her hard. "The _AMBASSADOR OF PLUTO AND A HERO OF OLYMPUS _ Is in my House." She said, a bit louder. "That's just now registering?" An Italian tinged voice said below her. Ashton bent over the "safety bar" of her bed and looked down at Nico. He was on his back, arms behind his head, an eyebrow raised.

"You're THE ambassador of Pluto." She said, a shocked look etched into her features. He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm Pinocchio." "But, but, you helped save the world, you went with the Seven, you went to Tartarus and came back alive!" Nico's eyes darkened. "Don't mention any of that again." His attitude had changed from relaxed to taught as a bowstring. And his voice was almost a snarl. Ashton drew back ever so slightly. "Oh...sorry, I didn't think that-" "No you didn't think." He scowled. This was The Nico di Angelo she had heard about. The one that made the _Lares _shudder. "O-ok, well, uh, get some sleep." She drew back onto her bunk and turned to face the wall again. Soon, darkness stole in.

**...**

**Whew. That was long. If you had enough patience to read up until now, thanks! **

**DaughterofNeptune313.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So. There doesnt seem to be a lot of people who like this story... **

**But I'm going to keep updating anyway. Cause I like updating. Its fun. I seem to like periods today as well. Hmmm. Anyway, On with the story!**

***looks around room. *searches closet* *empties dresser* *searches through books* *checks bank account* *looks under bed and pulls out a glow eyed monster* Ah ha! There you are. Go ahead D, tell them. *Monster sighs* Daughter of Neptune313 doesn't own PJO. If she did, Her room would'nt be a train wreck waiting to happen, her closet and dresser would have more shoes and clothes, and she would have more books. Also more money. Me: Thanks D! Now get back under the bed. I think I'm going to cry now. You ruined my mood! *Disclaimer grudgingly gets back under bed***

**By the way, sorry for any grammar mistakes, I dont have the patience to fix everything today. My superpower is taking the day off.**

...

The dream began with a young, weak, innocent laugh. Ashton's blood froze as soon as she heard it._ No, not this. She thought desperately. Not this, please. But she already knew she could do nothing to stop it. It had to play out. It always did. Before her was a white hospital bed, a small form huddled under the blankets. The laugh came again, and an older chuckle erupted from behind her. Ashton turned and Saw a younger version of herself, by a year or two, but appearing much different from her current look standing there. "Oh my." Said younger Ashton. "Where, oh where could she be?" The giggle squeaked out again and the sheets shook from whoever was under it as they tried to no avail, to stay quiet. "Oh my, I can't find her!" Younger Ashton said, taking on a playfully ignorant face, her pale green eyes gleaming. The present day emerald green orbs shone with longing. The girl before her was the girl before the curse ever began to take its tole. "I guess I give up." She said with a heavy sigh. Ashton moved out of her dream self's way as she made her way to the bed. She plopped onto the mattress, sighing dramatically. Finally, a peal of laughter burst from under the sheets, unable to be contained any longer. "Ahhh!" Dream Ashton cried, jumping to her feet. "I didn't know the bed could talk!" And finally, two tiny, pale hands reached out from under the blankets and pulled them down. Dream Ashton smiled. Ashton herself winced. A little girl, about the age of two, with thin, white blond hair, a pale, gaunt face, small nose, and puckered, pasty lips peeked out from the white cover. Her big, blue eyes were bright though. They danced and twinkled like sapphires. "Hello Princess!" Dream Ashton grinned. "Mo'rin Ash!" The little one squealed, delighted. "And how is your day so far milady?" Ashton asked regally. Lilian giggled and crawled over to her older sister, leaning into her lap. "It's Pwetty." Ashton, despite what she knew was to come, smiled to herself. "It's pretty? Pretty what?" Dream Ashton asked playfully. The little girl looked thoughtful, her eyebrows scrunched in concentration. "Pwetty, Lie' Bu'er'flise." "Pretty like Butterflies?" She translated. "Butterflies Lily? Why those?" She shrugged. "Ok," Ashton agreed. "This morning is pretty like butterflies." "Where I' Mommy?" "She getting breakfast." "Oh." The scene skipped. Ashton drew back in surprise. Usually it just played until, no. Ashton stopped herself. No, she wouldn't think about that. But it was brought back to a rude reality when a new scene appeared in front of her. A forested area. Demetria lying in the middle of a clearing. A kneeling Ashton, unclasping her necklace. Then it skipped again, many different scenes, very few pleasant. Then, finally, a boy. His face blurry. He wore black. Or perhaps that was just the shadows tricking her vision. He lay on his back in a dark cavern. His shirt was stained with a dark substance. Ashton had seen enough at camp Jupiter to know what it was. Dimly, she heard a scream. A scream of terror, anger and denial all in one, then she realized it came from her own throat. In slow motion, she saw her hand holding a dark gray sand dollar. Her other hand broke it, and a single, white, bird shaped piece fell into her palm. The boys hand grasped her wrist, as though to stop her. She heard quiet, ancient words being whispered from her lips, mingled with tears. The bird in her hand grew bright, until it was no longer that, but a shaft of pure, white silver light emanating from her hand. She saw it go down toward the boy's heart. Felt the surge of life leave her soul and escape into his. Then it ended._

***I am line break, hear me roar**

The sound she heard roused her from sleep, but once fully awake, she couldn't be sure what it had been. The dream, still vividly etched into her mind, commanded attention, but, with difficulty, she pushed it away, then she heard it. "No, No, please." The voice came from below her. Nico. Just as she had done before, she leaned out and over the guard rail and looked at the demigod. What she saw made her grimace. Nico was tossing and turning, his eyes were screwed shut, his hands, like claws, were clutching and clawing at the sheets. His breathing was heavy. A Nightmare, no doubt. Part of her knew she should lay back down and go back to sleep, but she stayed and studied the boy. He said a string of words in what sounded suspiciously like Italian. Then it went back to English. "No." His voice was barely a whisper, and it was pleading, a tone she didn't associate with Nico di Angelo. "Don't," She cringed as his back arched, he was in pain, and she knew from experience how horrific those types were. Ashton knew what he was dreaming of. Tartarus. The eternally shadowed abyss. He'd gone through all that alone. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he bolted upright, a cry escaping his lips as he did so. At the same time, Ashton pulled back, but still peeked over the rail. Nico swung his legs over, off the bed, and set his head in his hands. "What am I gonna do?" She heard him mutter. He simply sat there, looking...defeated, for a while. And Ashton, ignoring the urge to move, watched. In those minutes she had a chance to see him without the guard he put up. His face, while still lined in a slight scowl, seemed to be less stony. His eyes weren't like a dark void, as per usual, they were, they were what could only be described as Shattered. Like broken glass. She didn't like that. Being a Legacy of Apollo, she liked to fix things. Make everything better. But she knew there was no remedy for this. Not one she could provide anyway. It wasn't fair. From the rumors she had overheard in New Rome, he was from the thirties. His sister died, and His mother was killed by Jupiter. Then he went to, she shuddered inwardly, Tartarus. He went through it all by himself. How did he survive? How? Being a son of Pluto, and a necromancer besides, he probably would have seen it all for exactly what it was. Even the stuff that most demigod's brain couldn't comprehend. But now, below her, was a broken, fading Son of Pluto. It wasn't fair. To go through so much, and then still have no one you could turn to. After a few more minutes, Nico laid back down, sighing. At this point Ashton was burrowed under her blankets, doing her best to sound and look asleep. Soon, those attempts turned into it actually happening.

The son of Hades awoke to the early morning sunlight glaring in his face. Unlike popular assumption, he didn't mind sunlight, and, he actually enjoyed it, but no one likes to wake to a harsh glare in their eyes. Whether you're a child of the Underworld or not. He sat up, groaning slightly as his body made known that it didn't approve of his rising. Ignoring that, he swung his feet off and stood, wobbling for a second as he gained his balance, trying to convince his legs that, yes, it was in fact morning. Looking over, his mood lightened, but no smile touched his features. Ashton was laying on her stomach, hugging her pillow. Her previously gelled hair was sticking up in odd places. She was also drooling. Must be a family trait. He thought fondly, remembering the times when Annabeth would tease Percy about "drooling when he slept." The scratch Kelli had given her on her cheek was nonexistent now, due to the small square of amrbosia. Having a moment of curiosity, he stepped closer to study her, his eyes reaching to between the two guard rails. There wasn't a single word to describe her really. She couldn't be considered "Pretty" or "beautiful" But she wasn't ugly at all. She was, Odd. Yes, that was the word. Odd. Yet that didn't do it justice. He would have to think on that later. Then he shook his head._ I'm turning into Annabeth_. Then he realized how weird that would sound if he'd said it aloud. He shrugged mentally. Good thing he didnt then. Suddenly, Ashton groaned and turned over, pulling the covers over her head as the morning sunlight shone directly over her face. Go back to sleep Apollo. She mumbled. nico raised an eyebrow as the sun shone a bit brighter. Then, The alarm clock went off. The earsplitting screech of it cause Nico to jump slightly, and Ashton to bolt upright, her arms flailing to untangle herself from the sheets, not quite fully awake. "I'm up, I'm up! Geez!" The alarm shut off. In her haste to stand up and rid herself of the sheets, she bumped her Head on the ceiling with a dull, painful sounding thump. "Ow!" Lurching downward at the run in with the ceiling, Her bare foot got twisted in the fabric. already on unstable "ground" She fell forward, arms windmilling backwards in a desperate attempt to retain her balance. It didnt work. She tripped over the gaurd rail...straight into Nico. "Oof!" They landed heavily on the carpeted floor, Nearly nose to nose. For a split second, they stayed there, just a bit to stunned to move. Then it registered in their minds at the same moment. Ashton scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could, fully awake now. Nico did the same. "Uh," she avoided his eyes. "Lets get breakfast." He nodded curtly and they walked briskly out of the room, down the hallway, and down the stairs. the awkward moment faded to theback of their minds when they heard the radio being played as they came down, as well as laughter. Rushing to the kitchen door. They were met with a sight that wouldnt leave them for quite a while. The radio was playing Elvis, the bouncing tune matching the scene perfectly. _"You aint nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time.." _Leo and Demetria were making breakfast...er...trying to. Eggs were burning on the stove, along with crisp, black, bacon. The toaster was smoking, billowing black clouds of it, succesfully fogging up the room, a peice of burnt (severely) bread, was on the other side of the kitchen, and another peice had flown in to the sink. There was a black spot on the ceiling, hinting that one peice had taken a detour on its way to the floor. The two demigods in question were each holding bowls of pancake mix. Demetria was crouched behind the island, and Leo was seeking cover beside the fridge, his back pressed against the shelf against the wall. There was pancake mix all over the kitchen. It was also flying through the air, let loose by a son of hephaestus and a daughter of Hermes. Leo had mix splattered on his jeans and arm. demetria had a blob of it in her long hair, and on the side of her shirt. "take that fair Maiden!" leo called, digging out more of the sticky substance from the bowl and lobbing it toward the counter. Demetria ducked out of the way just in time, leaving an inch or two between the flying glob and her face. "you missed!" She cried, tossing her own pancake missile. it smacked him right in the face. "You didnt." he managed, scrunching his eyes up and spitting some out. "yes!" she shouted, jumping to her feet, arms raised in triumph...just in time for a facefull of sticky. "Hey!" she choked. "No fair!" Through all that, Ashton's face was getting more and more shocked. Finally finding her voice, she leaned against the doorframe. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Leo and Demetrias heads snapped to their direction. "Ohhhh...boy." Leo rubbed the back of his neck, as though trying (and failing) to find a good excuse for the mess. Demetria didnt say a word, but she did mouth "sorry" in Ashton's direction. Said demigod took a step into the kitchen. Her eyes as big as saucers. 'wow." was all she could manage. Nico just stood at the doorway, his face mostly neutral, but his eyebrows were raised, wondering how the daughter of Neptune would react to this. she raised her arms, only to let them fall back to her sides. "I got nothin."

...

**The End! (till the next chapter, that is)**

**.DaughterofNeptune.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the fourth chapter for all those who wish to read it! **

**P.S. I just realized I should probably tell you all that this is AFTER the Giant War. I am just assuming they all survive. They better all be alive by the end of BoO. If not, I'm going to Murder Rick Riordan, and he can join Kronos in Tartarus. Though he said On Twitter a while ago that he was (and I quote) "Practicing John Green's and Veronica Roth's writing style, #Theremaybetears #sorry" To those who have read the Divergent trilogy and The Fault In Our stars, think for a moment. (Most of you are probably yelling curses at RR right now if you understand what this could mean)**

**P.P.S. You guys should go to YouTube and check out CassJayTuck. Her reviews on Percy Jackson (and random book stuff) is AMAZING.**

**Anyway.**

***sobs* I dont own PJO**

**...**

An hour later they were leaning against the counters, observing their work. The entire room was practically spotless. Demetria's now clean, wet hair was brushed over her shoulder, pancake free. Four wash cloths were sitting in the sink, covered in mix. The breakfast materials were piled into the dishwasher, the food that sat in them, thrown in the trash. The dark spot was still on the ceiling, however (no one felt like climbing into a wobbly chair to wipe it off.) "Well, i think that about wraps it up." Ashton commented, checking her watch.

"Yep." Demetria agreed. Leo jumped to his feet and rubbed his hands together. "So... what's the plan?" Ashton looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed. "Well, I need to get to Camp Jupiter." She glanced at Nico. "And as i said yesterday, i have absolutely no intention of going by plane." Her voice made it clear that she meant what she said. Nico could appreciate the fact. While he wasnt forbidden from the sky like the children of the sea god were, it was still a bumpy ride on the few times he had flown. "I'll take you." he volunteered, surprising himself.

She smiled innocently. "Well, all the better seeing as you were going to anyway." He frowned, but said nothing. She was definitely a child of the sea-god. "I'm going on to Camp Half Blood." Demetria said. "What about you Leo?" He looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Annabeth and the others are in New York on a quest. I'm going to be heading there, when they're done, I'm off to Camp Half blood." Ashton sighed. "Ok then," She paused and a shadow crossed her face. The daughter of Hermes noticed it. "I have to go pack my bag, then we're off." She went to walk out of the room and Demetria stepped after her. "I'll come with you." A silent argument seemed to take place for a moment, then Ashton shrugged. "Ok, whatever". She proceeded to walk out, Demetria close behind. The boys were left standing awkwardly in the kitchen... again.

Ashton shoved clothes into a black dufflebag, along with a metal to-go cup of nectar, A pair of boots and a journal. Demetria leaned against the closed door watching her friend practically destroy her room to find her things, eyebrow raised. Something was clearly on her mind. "Are you ok?" She finally asked. Ashton paused her mad rush. "What do you mean?" she didn't meet her friends eyes, and continued to ransack, only slower.

"You seem a little...off." "Well my friend did almost die last night, and I have two savers of the world in my house." "You're avoiding the question." Ashton rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Why do you want to know?" "Cause I'm naturally nosy, it's a bad habit I'm trying to kick, but i havent succeeded yet so the question still stands." Ashton sat on the edge of her bed, sighing heavily. "It's, I just, I'm worried." Demetria leaned forward. "worried? worried about what?" "this!" she spread her arms wide. "the fight with kampe came out of nowhere, Then she disappeared with some kind of 1960's cartoon villian threat. You almost died, I had the weirdest dream last night and-" "Woah, dream? What dream?" Ashton's face went blank, remembering the scene pertaining to Demetria. "Nothing. forget I said anything." She stood up suddenly and zipped her bag, throwing it over her shoulder.

Demetria stepped in front of the door. "Oh no you don't. Spill." The daughter of Neptune glared at The brunette. She glared back, then her eyes traveled down to the sand dollar around her neck. "It had to do with that didnt it." It was more a statement than a question. The look on her face gave the answer. Demetria crossed her arms. The wretched little thing was a moot point between them, but the daughter of Hermes had promised not to pry nearly a year ago.

She knew what it was, she knew what it did, but unless Ashton chose to give more information on it when it surfaced, she wasnt going to get a single detail. And she grudgingly accepted that. Her friend was just as stubborn as her, after all. Demetria stepped out of the way with a barely audible huff. "Fine. Have it your way 'Lady Waters.'" She said, conveying her frustration through sarcasm. Ashton grinned, ignoring the half hearted glare she received. "Thank you Ms. I'mgoodatnamesbutladywatersmostcertainlyisnot." Demetria snorted. "You've been spending too much time with my siblings." The grin grew wider.

"You know it. Anyway, We'd better get downstairs before the guests destroy my house." She slipped past her friend and shot down to the bottom floor. Demetria followed, considering whether she should comment on how much the daughter of Neptune sounded so very remarkably like an elephant loose from a zoo pounding down the stairs. Smiling to herself, she decided against it. Though the problem of "the sand dollar" was still occupying most of her thoughts, there was still room for humor.

She was a daughter of Hermes, after all.

...

**For those who Like my story: thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it, and I hope you come back for more! :)**

**DaughterofNeptune313**


	5. Chapter 5

** So, who went to check out CassJayTuck? What did you think of her? **

**Anyway, **

***facepalms* If it isn't obvious by now, I don't own anything except Ashton and the plot. *shakes fist at sky* Curse you Riordan!**

...

That was an awkward conversation. Ashton noted to herself as she jumped over the last three steps and continued towards the kitchen. She didnt like being so "reserved" with Demetria, but she had her own problems to deal with, She didnt need to add to her already overflowing plate. Upon entering the kitchen, she set her bag down with a thump and was about to ask a question when Leo interupted. "We have a plan!" "...Okay?" She said uncertainly.

"Death breath over here is going to take Demi- er, Demetria and Me to The Argo 2, then come back here and take you to Roman camp." "Uhh...Okay?" she said again. It sounded reasonable enough to her. Simple. That was good, less opportunity for things to go wrong, a small part of her brain raised a figurative eyebrow at Leo's slip up with Demetria's name, but she pushed it aside. "When was this decided exactly?" "About two minutes ago." The son of Hephaestus said. Demetria entered the room a few seconds later. "What'd I miss?"

Leo explained their 'plan' the same as he had done for Ashton. And like Ashton, Demetria's face took on a questioning look. "When was this decided exactly?" Ashton smirked. "Apparently about two minutes ago." Demetria nodded. "Ah. Well, it sounds pretty- She started to say safe but figured that would just jinx the whole situation -good." Nico dusted nonexistent dust from his aviator jacket and grabbed a forearm of both Demetria and Leo. "Are you all ready?" "Ready as we'll ever be." A ghost of a smile lit Nico's features. "Fasten your seat belts."

Leo snorted. "If i could do that then-" Ashton would never know what Leo would do if he could "fasten his seat belt" because at that moment, the shadows thickened, and all three dissapeared, leaving Ashton to sit and wait. She sighed good naturedly and plopped into on the of the chairs at the counter. So, she was going to be the one to tell Reyna that another group of monsters, a pretty powerful one at that, needed to be taken care of. Great. She hoped that she wouldnt be chosen to take care of it. Truthfully, she had never been on a quest, and wasnt to thrilled at the idea of going on one. Of course she'd killed monsters, she'd done that a lot, but an actual quest was different. You had a goal to reach, something that had to be accomplished, people depended on you to succeed. It wasnt just the usual "kill the monster, stay alive."

Reading about people who went on quests, or who fought in battles was one thing, playing in war games with people you knew well and trusted (mostly) was another. Actually going on one yourself and risking your life at practically every turn was a whole different ball game. And when she was honest with herself, she knew she wasnt ready for one. She had arrived at Camp Jupiter a few months after the Giant War ended, things were mostly back to normal. She hadnt had to deal with all the craziness. Something she was very thankful for.

Pulling herself out of her musings, she noticed that the shadows in the room were darkening. A moment later, Nico di Angelo stood in the middle of the kitchen. There was a hero. She thought. He'd gone through pretty much everything. And yet here he was, putting his own problems away to focus on what needed to be done. She supposed all heroes did that. That's what made them Heroes. He gave her a look. "You're staring." She blinked. "Oh, sorry." He shrugged. "It's fine, if a little, unnerving." He paused and seemed to zone out for a second, them came back to earth. "So, off to New Rome?" She stood up. "I guess so." He shuffled his feet for a moment."Well, uh, take my hand.

He looked a little awkward saying that. Ashton was posotive that her face was turning a deep crimson. Nico was posotive that his own face was pulling a good impression of a tomato. Though suprisingly, neither of them were. Though they werent to know that. "Mmkay." She grasped his hand, she almost wrenched it away as soon as she did so. It was cold. But not, normal cold. Like, well, it was like that of someone who was... No. She wouldnt think like that. He was a son of Hades, a son of the dead, he couldnt help it if his hands were a little cold. Shaking herself (mentally) out of her thoughts, she watched as Nico took a breath and flicked his free hand ever so slightly towards him, as if beckoning the shadows to draw close. They did, wrapping around them with ghostly sheets of black and grey.

Ashton couldnt exactly explain the feeling of Shadow Travel. It was like the worlds most dangerous rollercoaster, times ten, all in the dark, at a million miles an hour and with creepy sounds coming from everywhere and nowhere. In other words, it was absolutely amazing.

"Woah." Ashton squinted in the afternoon sunlight as the shadows faded, leaching from Nico as they returned to their usual places. She looked around, breatheless. They were at the entrance to the _principia_ of Camp Jupiter. Across the United States in less than five seconds. Sweet. Nico looked none the worse for wear, if maybe a little tired. Her sense of exitement catching up to her, she slowly turned to Nico, a huge grin on her face. "That. Was. AMAZING!" Nico gave her a weird look, Apparently that was the first time anyone had said that after shadow traveling. Before he could respond however, a very familiar armless statue popped in front of them, billowing purple smoke.

"Who are you and What is your business here?" He screeched. Ashton crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows. "Hi Terminus." She replied drily. He gave her a distasteful look. "Oh, its you. And," he glanced at Nico and the frown deepened. "And the Ambassador of Pluto. We're just asking for bad luck today arent we?" He huffed. "Well then, go on, go on. Your free to go about New Rome." "Gee, thanks for the permission seeing as we're already here." Ashton muttered. "What?!" "Nothing Terminus." She said through a sigh. "Come on Nico." She said, heading toward the door that lead to the Praetors office, passing Lares and Demigods alike as they went. The former glaring daggers at the son of Hades.

Once there, Ashton knocked on the door hesitantly. No answer. Another knock. Same result. Finally, she just opened the door. The room was empty. "Of course she wouldnt be here." Ashton muttered. She stepped into the room and plopped into one of the praetors chairs. "Wont you get in trouble for that?" Nico asked as she began to spin in it. She stopped it abruptly, facing him. "I get that you dont know me very well, but i mean, I'm a daughter of Neptune. Do you really think that getting in trouble for sitting in one of my superiors chairs will bother me much?"

Nico nodded in ponderous agreement."Anyway, Reyna's probably dealing with Octavion right now, she usually is. Until then, we'll just have to wait, and deal with the chair situation when she gets here." She pushed of again. "Well, there's something you might want to know." He said, seeming to brace himself for the words he was about to say. She stopped again and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What would that be?" "When I dropped Leo and Demetria off on the Argo, Frank, Hazel and Annabeth were the only ones on the ship, Jason and Piper were talking to them via Iris message. When I told them that I was heading here, they said they'd come by, since they were already in San Francisco dealing with some monsters near Mount Tam."

"What?!" Jason Grace and Piper Mclean are coming _here_? When?!" He checked his watch. "About two minutes." Nico replied. "Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want you to freak." "Well, that worked out so well." "Apparently." "Why would you do that? I mean, he's a hero, she's a hero, and-" "By the way, Percy's coming to." "WHAT?! Nico di Angelo I am going to _murder_ you!" "Go ahead, I dare you." Ashton paused, then threw her hands into the air. "You're impossible." "What's that make you?" Another pause. "Oh, oh never mind!" She said with some heat. "Well it's not my fault that in procure a reaction of negativity from people. I'm just that Amazing. Ashton snorted. "Well, I've been told that people with big egos think that about themselves." "And people who are afraid to lose an argument get desperate when they realize they're going to." Nico replied drily.

"Well-..." The banter continued, each sentence bringing them a few centimeters closer. About two Minutes later, the door of the office opened with a squeak. They both stopped awkwardly, and for a split second realizing that their noses were nearly touching. They drew away like they'd been electrocuted, Looking at the newcomers with embarrassment. It showed in different ways though. While Nico was scowling, his brows furrowed and lips pursed, Ashton was standing like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her cheeks were tinged pink. Though the color fled from her face when she saw who the people entering were.

The first was a young man, probably around eighteen or nineteen, with blond hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a purple shirt and jeans. His posture was straight and his movements controlled. Jason Grace. The second was a girl, a year or so younger than the son of Jupiter. She was what might have been considered petite, but not quite. Her eyes were mesmerizing, turning five different colors in a few seconds. Her hair was dark brown and choppy, a sure attempt to downplay her beauty. It didn't work. Ashton knew who she was instantly. Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite.

But the third person was what made her pale. A teenager, probably a few months older that Jason, strode in. His back was straight, but his movements were easy, casual. Yet there was an aura of power, incredible power, surrounding him. He had black hair that was tousled, sticking up in odd places like he'd just rolled out of bed. But his eyes were what caught her attention. They were a swirling sea green. Power surged behind those eyes. Though now, they were easy, twinkling with mischief, she could see the barely controlled hold on the storm raging inside them. A line seemed to echo into her ears. "The Sea does not like to be restrained." And in that moment, she understood exactly what that phrase meant. She knew who this guy was. Percy Jackson, Favorite and only demigod son of Poseidon. Percy Jackson, Former Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus, Twice going. Percy Jackson, Her big Brother. Talk about hero worship.

Ashton stuttered for a second, wondering what to say. Luckily, Nico stepped in to save her from making herself look like an idiot. "Hello Percy, Jason, Piper." He nodded to each as he said their names. Jason stepped forward and gripped his hand and shook it firmly. Nico winced. Ashton wasn't sure if it was from Jason's strength or the fact that he was touching him. If there was one thing she had learned about Nico di Angelo, is that he didn't like to be touched. Piper came and gave him a quick hug. "Hey Nico!" She said in a sisterly way. Nico flinched and turned a very, very light shade of pink. _So he is a boy!_ Ashton thought wryly.

"How have you been?" she asked, "Where have you been? Anything interesting happen lately? What did you want us to come here for?" She asked the questions rapid fire, but before she could say anything more, her eyes fell on Ashton. The kaleidoscope orbs went from Nico to Ashton and Back again. Suddenly she mouthed. "No way." She grinned. Both demigods got a bad feeling from that smile. "You two." She pointed a finger at them. "Are-...?" she left the question hanging in the air unspoken. But they got the meaning. Ashton turned crimson. "What?! No!" Nico's eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets, his mouth agape. "Mmkay, whatever you say." Piper said with a knowing smile.

Nico and Ashton shared a horrified glance. They were never going to hear the end of this. But before piper could comment further, Percy stepped a little closer. Knowing how the son of Hades liked his space, he nodded in his direction. "Hey Nico, how's it been?" "Interesting." He said in reply. Percy smirked. "You can say that again. But anyway, to repeat Pipers Question, why did you want us to come here?" "Uh..." _Great Ashton_. She thought. _Make a fool of yourself. That's wonderful. Good job. _Resolving to look mature and confident, she cleared her throat, took a step forward, and said, "Hi, My names Ashton Levingshield, Daughter of," She gulped. So much for confident.

"Daughter of Neptune." Jason's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Piper's mouth opened in an 'O' and Percy, to his credit, managed to do both without looking like a cartoon character. "Holy-" He left the curse unfinished, leaving them all to imagine which Olympian he would have most likely offended. "Neptune?" He asked. "As in, Roman god of the seas Neptune?" "Ye-Yes." Ashton replied uncertainly. He stepped closer. There was only a space of about Two feet separating them now. He studied her quizzically. "As in, MY dad's counterpart Neptune?"

Ashton slumped in sudden exasperation, the nervousness put aside for a moment. "No Jackson, the Planet in outer space. _OF COURSE IT'S YOUR DADS COUNTERPART!" _Percy drew back at her outburst. And Ashton regretted her words. She'd probably offended him. But then, to her shock, a grin split his features. "Awesome." He said. "Wait, what?" Now she was confused. He clapped her on the shoulder. "Nice to have a sister around." He paused, then the grin grew wider. "Tyson is going to be pretty excited." Ashton gulped. She knew who Tyson was. She'd also heard how he'd reacted with Frank Zhang, who she had met once in the dining pavilion. She nearly cringed at the thought of the hug she would no doubt be given in the near future. "Uh, yeah." At that moment, the heavy oaken door opened again to admit a girl wearing the praetors garb.

Reyna.

...

**Dun dun DUN! What's going to happen? What will Reyna say? When will I stop asking questions? Tune in next week and find out!**

**P.S. We will find out what Ashton's abilities are in the next chapter :D**

**DaughterofNeptune313**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings! I hope the day finds you well! Thanks to those who have followed this story, it means a lot.**

**I was really nervous about this chapter, I have to give Rick a standing ovation for the characters. I mean, I know they're HIS characters (let me repeat, his, not mine), but still, they're very difficult to write. I hope I portrayed them correctly (particularly Percy). If not, let me know what I can change. I need all the help I can get :)**

**On with the story!**

...

Ashton stood a little straighter.

Reyna scanned the room with piercing eyes, then, a small smile graced her lips. "Well this is a surprise." She stepped farther into the room, her dogs Aurum and Argentum slipping past her and sitting in the left and right corners. "What brings you here?" Ashton made a face mentally. That small smile was going to disappear awfully quick. "Praetor," she began. Reyna's eyes shot over to her.

" Another group of monsters, a powerful one at that, has made itself known." It was a severely un- well thought out explanation, but Ashton was a little nervous, and when it came to authority, she wasn't very good at it. Especially when it was an authority that she respected, which, when it came to Reyna, she did so immensely. The praetor raised a dark eyebrow.

"Where?" Ashton stopped in her mental track of thought. DID they actually know where the monsters were stationed? A big flashing "NO" blinked in her brain. Nico, realizing the fact at the same time as her, stepped forward and, for the second time in ten minutes, saved her from digging her own grave and jumping into it. "No praetor, we arent sure where they have set up their base, but Kampe was with them, and we assumed that would make it important enough for a read from the auguries." Reyna's eyebrow went a little higher.

"You want a prophecy for this? Such a minor occurence?" Nico seemed to straighten his thoughts then said, "I believe that this might be more than a minor occurence Praetor." "Why is that, Ambassador?" Jason glanced at Piper and they shared a look. Reyna's tone was getting a little dangerous. They could understand it though. Reyna really didnt want anything out of the ordinary happening so soon. And if she acknowledged that this was more than every day monster pop-up's, then that might make it reality. None of them wanted that.

Nico took in a breath, knowing the reasons for Reyna's challenge. "A dream." Was all he said. Ashton stiffened at that. A dream? but, last night, was his nightmare of Tartarus like she had assumed? Or did it have something to do with the problem at hand? There was no way to know, so she set the disturbing thought aside. Reyna and Nico were having something of a stare down. Finally, she broke eye contact and glanced at the others, standing. "I will ask Octavian to read the auguries. I'll let you know when he has an answer." She briskly strode out of the room, her purple came spinning angrily behind her. The dogs stood up and leisurely walked out behind her.

...Time jump...

"So..." Percy seemed stumped for words at the moment. Who could blame him though? He'd accepted Ashton easier than she had ever imagined, but now, the awkwardness set in. After Reyna had left, Jason and Piper announced that they would be in the city for hot chocolate, and Nico disappeared for... something. She had no idea what. But he promised to be back when Reyna had an answer for them. Which left Percy and Ashton to themselves, and ten minutes later, they found themselves sitting at the River Tiber's edge, watching the surging water flow past. "Erm.. How old are you?" Ashton raised an eyebrow in the rivers direction. "Fifteen. You?" "Nineteen. Where you from?" "Georgia." "Nice."

Percy shifted his weight on the browning grass. "So, do you like, have powers over water?" She nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not all that great at it. I generally try to practise with weapons more." "Oh. Could you show me anyway?" "Well..I dont know.." Ashton took a breath. She didnt want to say no, but she didn't want to make a fool of herself either. She looked over at him, her forehead creased when she saw the look on his face.

"What..are you doing?" "A few of the others have said that Annabeth was the only one who could resist this face, so i thought I'd give it a go." Indeed, it was a good try. With his lips puckered in a pout and his eyes resembling those of a puppy dog, he looked closer to three, rather than a year from twenty. She smirked. "Apparently it doesnt work on children of Neptune." She said drily.

He continued to give her the look. After about five seconds, she threw her hands into the air. "Oh fine!" He grinned. "Yes! Victory is mine!" "But don't expect a big show." She reminded him. "I'm not expecting a big show." She frowned, but then he added "I do know it'll be awesome though." She rolled her eyes again. "So you say." "So I know." he stated, a smile seemingly glued to his face. She sighed (she'd been doing that a lot lately.) "Okay... here goes nothing." She stood up and dusted off her knees, Percy remained lounging easily on the ground. Facing the water, she took a deep breath and, arm outstretched, palm up, fingers bent inward ever so slightly, she raised her right hand slowly.

The water of the river started swirling in the middle, gradually being pulled into the air in a small, spinning funnel. Ashton didnt look at the son of Poseidon, she was liable to lose her concentration. She stopped when her hand was level with her eyes. The funnel stopped growing as well. _'Now for the fun part' _she thought. She moved her hand in a "come over here" gesture to the water. It broke off from the River Tiber and spun over to only a foot from her arm. Mentally separating the blob into dozens of smaller blobs, she took a deep breath and imagined the wavering edges sharpening into defined points. What she had in mind was something the Romans called "Stars", a six-sided throwing knife of sorts. A bit like batman's little throwing...thingy's. Ashton shook the intruding thought away and focused on the task at hand. Cold. Thats what she had to focus on. Pure, silver, biting cold. The shaped hardened even more and became more defined, but then, something else started to happen. Frost spread over the little shapes, then frost became ice.

Letting out a gust of air, she dropped her hand. The stars fell to the grass, and Percy moved to pick one up. He held it close to his eyes, And Ashton watched him nervously. What would he think? After a few agonizing seconds, he looked up, a playful glint in his sea green eyes. "Ice huh?" relieved, she smiled. "Yeah. Comes in handy." "I can imagine. So, do you fight with these things?" He held the Star up. She shook her head. "No, I prefer a bow, or a sword. Those things take to long to make, and it takes more energy to keep them frozen."

Even now, they were melting, turning to liquid and sinking into the ground. He raised an eyebrow. "A...bow?" He sounded a little stunned. Ashton smirked. She had been told of his... bad luck, when it came to archery. "Yes, a bow. I'm a legacy of Apollo as well as a Daughter of Neptune." His eyes widened. "That would explain it. So, can you make anything else with that ice of yours?" She nodded and turned back to the water. "Yeah." She gestured for another blob of water to float over. It did so. She moved her hands around more for this, almost making it look as though she was drawing in the air. She concentrated, thinking of the Eagle standard of New Rome. The blob of liquid became more defined with each move of her hands.

Soon, a life sized, frosty version of an eagle floated in the air. "Wow." Percy breathed. It had more detail than he would have ever managed. He could have mistaken it for real of it wasnt, you know, made of ice. She smiled inwardly. Even though she knew she'd regret it later, seeing as it took a vast reserve of her energy, she said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "_Vita_." Loosely translated in Latin, it meant 'Live' or 'Life.' instantly she felt as though had run ten miles at top speed, (she had never actually done so, but this must have been what it felt like).

But what happened next made up for it. As her hand drooped to her side, the eagle fell towards the ground, but at the last second, successfully tearing a shout of surprise from Percy's throat, The eagle spread it's frosty wings and took flight. It circled above Ashton for a moment, then gracefully settled onto her outstretched forearm. Luckily, the claws of the bird were dulled. Percy stood and gazed at the creature in awe. "How, how did you do that?" Ashton grinned tiredly. "Practise." He shook his head. "Well I figured that but, how do you have this..power?"

A shadow crossed her face. "Lucky i guess." She replied, not sounding extremely happy about it. Then she shook the bad mood away as Percy stepped closer and reached out a hand. "Can I..?" She nodded. "Go ahead, he won't bite...I think." He gave her a dubious look, then hesitantly touched the eagles gracefully curved head. He was surprised. He was expecting it to be hard, like ice. But the feeling was actually like touching snow.

"Wow." "Yeah." She smiled. "Ok, i can't keep this up anymore. Off you go." She directed the last comment to the eagle, then let it take flight. A split second later, it shattered into a thousand frosty pieces over them, all of which melted before they even hit the ground. "That was wicked." Percy stated. She smiled drily. "Thanks, anyway-"

She was cut off when Nico suddenly came into view. He stopped at the hill overlooking the river, calling "Reyna's back!" He didn't look happy about it.

That was never a good sign.

...

**Ta da! **

**Next chapter will be shorter, but the prophecy will be in it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been really busy lately with, you know, that horrid thing called life. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 7, it's by far the shortest one yet, but don't worry, the next will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO I wouldn't be on here now would I. **

**...**

On the top of the hill, they stood near Jupiter's temple, crowded around Octavian, Reyna, and three decapitated stuffed animals.

Jason and Piper had returned, both holding cups of steaming hot chocolate, Something Ashton was a bit jealous of. Octavian looked supremely displeased, which wasn't unusual, but this time it seemed to be warranted. "The prophecy is incomplete." Octavian said bluntly when they had all arrived. "What do you mean, its incomplete?" "Exactly what I said Jackson." He snapped.

After an awkward silence, Ashton ventured to ask "Ok...So what is it?" not entirely sure she wanted to know. Octavian gave her a withering look. "I was getting to it if you'd be quiet." Before she could reply, he gestured to the altar behind him. "The gods informed me that the monsters are stationed somewhere in Virginia, by the way." Reyna sighed. "Octavian, will you just give us the prophecy please?" He grudgingly nodded. "Alright."

This quest shall be carried, by only a pair,

A son of the shadows, from skeleton's lair.

A child of the sea, who's time is at Hand,

To dive down through darkness, or stay upon land.

A bird shall fly free, as foretold by the Fates-

Octavian stopped. "That's all I was given. I should think that there is another line. They aren't ever left unfinished like that."

Ashton did her very best to keep her face looking neutral, like those of the others, but truthfully she felt as though her heart had dropped into the Underworld. That last line... Her hand went to grasp the sand dollar around her neck that suddenly seemed ten pounds heavier. "For once, i agree with you Octavian." Jason said thoughtfully. "But, setting that aside, I think that we need to figure out who'll be going. "Child of the Sea, That'd be me." Percy said, his voice heavy. They could all sympathize with him.

He had hoped to not have to go on a quest for quite a while longer. Ashton took a moment to summon her courage. "No Percy, that'd be me, actually." He looked at her, surprised. "What? Why?" She hesitated. She knew very well why it was her, but how could she explain to Percy and the others without giving it all away?

"I just, well," She paused. Was

she about to lie to her brother? No, well, yes, well...Maybe. At least it wasn't a COMPLETE lie. "What comes after that, the 'who's time is at hand', hasn't your 'time' come already?" It wasn't a very good argument. But it was all she had. Percy and the others seemed to contemplate this for a minute or two, then Nico, causing all of them to jump a little, since they had halfway forgotten that he was there, said "The 'son of the shadows, from skeletons lair,' thats me, don't you think?"

They all nodded. Octavion looked to be about to say something he might regret, but Reyna's pointed glare made him shut his mouth. Piper looked at the son of Hades sympathetically. "It would seem so." Percy still looked doubtful. Ashton bit her bottom lip. "Percy, I know it's me." The tone she used surprised even her, it was more, commanding, older, she hardly ever managed to use that voice. Apparently, it startled him to. "Are you sure?" He asked, she got the feeling that if she said yes, he would accept it.

"Yes, I'm sure." His shoulders slumped despairingly. "Ok, I trust you. So, it's you and Nico huh?" Wait. He TRUSTED her? He only met her forty five minutes ago! "Yes, I guess so." She replied. Nico glanced at Octavian. "We'll find them in Virginia? Where exactly?" Octavian shrugged carelessly. "No idea, it's your job to figure it out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do." The augur strode away, he tried to shove past Ashton And the son of Poseidon, directing a "high and mighty" smirk in Percy's direction.

Ashton glared at him. He was such an a- Jason's words cut off her train of thought. "So, when do you plan to set off?" "I'd say tomorrow." Nico commented. Then he looked at Ashton. "I'll meet you at the entrance at six a.m." He walked away without another word. Well, ok then. She thought.

...

**Ta da! Tell me what you think! A sentence or so will do fine. After all, reviews are the only payment a fanfictioner (I know its not a word...yet.) Will ever receive! But hey, as a reader myself, I know that sometimes you simply dot want to review. And that's fine :) I just hope you enjoy my story.**

**.DaughterofNeptune313.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. Almost three hundred views, from all over the world. On MY story. Holy shist! Thank you all who have PM'd me, followed, and favorited. You are all wonderful! Blue cookies for all! *Runs away from a livid Percy* ...Yeah, they were supposed to be HIS cookies. Count yourself lucky, I just risked my life for all of you! **

**Any way, Hope you enjoy, And I hope I don't bore all of you, it WILL pick up soon. I promise. Really.**

**Disclaimer: Uhm... Havent we been over this already? **

**Percy: You still need to do it.**

**Me: Oh shut up.**

**Percy: You stole my cookies, and I forgave you.**

**Me: *sigh* Fine. ME NO OWN.**

**Percy: *facepalm* it'll have to do. **

**...**

The rest of the day was something of a blur. Nothing extremely exciting happened. She didnt get much more time with Percy, one of the younger recruits spotted him and spread the word that the "Famous Percy Jackson" Was in New Rome. He was a bit of a celebrity with the kids and teens living in the city, whether he liked it or not. So Ashton was left to herself, That is, until dinner.

Ashton managed to down a few bites of pasta, but her stomach didnt seem to be in the mood for any more. Giving up on the currently impossible task, she stood and moved around a little, weaving between wind spirits carrying platters and goblets, and couches where rowdy demigods laughed, talked, and occasionally threw food at one another.

After a minute or two of doing so, she caught sight of a black haired girl with dark, sparkling eyes, her thick mane of loose, frizzy curls pulled into a messy ponytail, dramatically moving her hands about in the air, apparently telling a very exiting story, for she had the six people sitting on the couches around her enraptured in her tale. Miora Lewis, age 14. A girl she had met on her first day at New Rome.

As a daughter of Hecate, she had, surprisingly, gotten along with Ashton easily, her bright and cheery attitude quickly making the daughter of Neptune more comfortable around the grounds. The sight of her friend had made the tight knot of tension in her stomach loosen considerably. "Miora!" She cried. The dark-haired girl turned at the sound of her name and a grin lit her features. "Ashton!" She stood up from her seat, the story completely forgotten for the time being, to the disappointment of her audience, and worked her way through the crowd of demigods.

Once Miora reached the older girl, she wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Your here!" She squealed. Ashton smirked inwardly. Children of Hecate were generally very mysterious, they kept to themselves as much as possible, and didnt talk any more than was needed. Their mother was the goddess of magic, it was to be expected. But not Miora. She could have been mistaken for a child of Apollo, or perhaps Venus, with her bubbly, optimistic attitude. Miora didn't really like her personality, but she had given up on changing it a while ago, the one time she tried to act mysterious...well, lets just say it didn't go to well.

The daughter of Hecate stepped away and grabbed Ashton's hand, pulling her none to gently back to the couches, talking nonstop. "I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you, its no fun around here without someone to help me pull pranks! Why are you here though? Arent you supposed to have come in like, five months? What happened? Is everything ok? Did you meet anyone? Have you gotten a date yet? Who is he? Oh look! Donuts!" Ashton could take it no more. "Stop!" She cried, a laugh intermixing with the word.

"Miora, i can't keep up with you." They were at the couch by now, and the petite girl plopped unceremoniously onto it. "Sorry Ash, You know how i get." Ashton dropped beside her. "Yes, I do sadly." "Hey!" An elbow rammed into her side. "Ouch! that hurt!" "It was supposed to." Ashton rubbed her side and scooted to the other end of the couch. Miora might be friendly, but she wasn't a weak little girl, she'd learned that the hard way. And she'd been reminded of it again in the form of throbbing ribs.

"So." Miora continued. "Do you plan to answer my questions?" Ashton rolled her eyes. "I don't think i could remember them all." But she continued nonetheless, though it was all in one huge breathe. "Kampe attacked, I had to tell Reyna, see first answer. See first answer. Is anything ever OK around here? Yes i met someone, not in the way you think. No i havent gotten a date. Again, havent gotten a date. And where are those donuts?" Miora laughed. "Probably in a dozen stomaches by now." Ashton nodded. "Probably." Miora paused for a second, then gasped loudly, Ashton could practically see the proverbial lightbulb go off over her head. "Oh! Guess what!" Not waiting for her to answer, she continued excitedly. "Last week Michael got promoted to second command of the auxiliary unit!"

The auxiliaries were made up of non-Romans (which right now meant Greeks) that provided Calvary, or ranged troops and skirmishers, to complement the legions heavy infantry. They didn't used to have the auxiliary unit, but since the Giant war, they couldn't be too cautious. Plus it provided a stronger bond of trust between the two camps, as the Greeks made up the bulk of that particular Unit. Michael McKeehan completed Miora and Ashtons trio.

He was sixteen and possibly the most down to earth son of Apollo she had ever had the pleasure (or lack thereof, hint hint Octavian) to meet. A while ago most of the Romans saw him as a stereotypical Greek Kid of Apollo, weak, shallow and unimpressive. They're opinions had changed dramatically a few months before when he led the Fourth Cohort to victory in the war games. He was good with Archery, but only average at most in the standards of his father. But the way his mind worked when it came to strategy in battle, was what earned him the respect from the other cohorts.

"Thats great!" Ashton said, then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, Where IS Michael?" Miora gave her a look that crossed between a worried frown and a smirk. A hard look to pull off, but she managed it. "He's not training, and he's not here. Where do you think?" Ashton's heart fell a little. He also happened to isolate himself when physically possible. Just him and his music. "Temple?" "Yep." Was the resigned reply.

"Well then, you up to coming with me to go say hey? I haven't seen him since July." Miora smiled. "Sure." They stood from the couch, dodged plates and platters, squeezed through the thoughroly impolite throng of demigods and finally made it into open air. The sky was darkening, the first stars peeking out from their hiding places, the moon was only the barest sliver of silver in the sky. "Ok, off we go." Miora said, striding off toward Temple hill. It was abnormaly quiet on the way there, it was dinner time though, they should have expected it.

Reaching the first temple (Venus's) They quickened their step. Finally, they found it. A building with depictions of the sun etched into the walls, the whole thing shining with a golden light all its own. Ashton pushed open the heavy door and peered inside. Statues of Apollo and altars below them were scattered all over the place. She had come in here countless times, but it always disoriented her when it registered that it was bigger on the inside. Stepping through the doorway and giving the place a quick scan, she caught sight of a familiar head of carefully combed sandy brown hair. She smiled and made her way over, dodging statues on the way.

Those things gave her the heebie-jeebies. She supposed it was the Whovian in her coming out. At least they werent angels, she wouldn't ever set foot in here if they had been. Coming closer and circling round to face the as of yet oblivious person, the grin grew wider. Michael was sitting cross legged, papers scattered around him, a verse, a line, or an idea written messily on each page.

A notebook was clutched in his hand. An open guitar case sat to his left, the instrument itself in his lap under the notebook he was writing in. Headphones covered his ears, he must have been listening pretty loudly cause she could hear the faint echoes of it seven feet away. A shield, quiver, and a bow was set leaning against the far wall. She stood there for a moment, wondering when he would zone back into the earths atmosphere. When it came to his music, you had to drag him away for important things, like eating and sleeping. Fifteen seconds later he reached over to a page on the floor and finally seemed to notice he wasnt alone. "Ack!" He jumped in surprise and looked up at her.

She could practically see his brain trying to register who she was as his gray blue eyes focused. He'd been staring at paper for a while. She noted. He removed his headphones. "Ashton! Hey!" He stood immediately, scattering his papers in multiple directions as he scurried to his feet. "Oh sure, ignore me." Miora commented as she to came into Michael's line of sight. He gave her an exasperated look. "Hullo Miora." He droned. Then he grinned again and gave the daughter of Neptune a quick one armed hug.

"What are you doing here? Werent you supposed you be staying at your house till like, March?" When Ashton didn't reply immediately, trying to decide whether she should go ahead and tell them about the quest, he frowned. "You're family's ok right?" She nodded. "Yeah, they're fine, I just had to come and tell Reyna that a new group of baddies popped up." He nodded his understanding. "Well that makes sense." Ashton saw the next question coming and her throat suddenly felt dry. "Who's getting sent to take care of them?" She sighed. Might as well get it over with.

"Uhm, that would be, ah, me." Miora slowly sat down, followed by Michael. The ensuing silence was stifling, so to break it, she rephrased her statement, adding a bit of explanation. "I'm going on a quest. With the Ambassador of Pluto." She lowered herself to the floor, crossing her legs Indian style, waiting for they're response. "Well... I wasn't expecting that." Miora said in a small voice.

"No duh." Michael put in, sarcasm lacing his tone. Ashton was beginning to think that bluntly saying it might not have been a good idea. To late now. They were silent for a good while longer. How did she expect them to react though? They'd promised each other that when one of them got a quest, the others would go with them. That worked out so well. seeming to recover a little, Michael tried for a smile. "Thats great that you got a quest." He said. "When, when do you go?" Miora managed. "Tomorrow morning at six." She choked a little. "Six a.m.?! But, but, can't you leave later? I haven't seen you in like, forever!" Ashton smiled. "No, I have to leave then, me and Di Angelo have a long way to go."

"Wait," Miora said, forgetting her shock for a moment and holding up a finger. "You're going on a quest with Nico di Angelo?" "Yeeees?" Was the uncertain reply. The daughter of Neptune was a little wary, you never new where Miora was going to go with a question. The daughter of Hecate shuddered. "No offense, but that dude's creepy. I'd be afraid to go somewhere alone with that guy." Unexpectedly, Ashton felt defensive. "Why in Juno's name would you say something like that?" Miora drew back ever so slightly at her words. Michael raised an eyebrow.

Her dark haired friend stuttered for a second, "Well, he's, he's a son of Pluto! He hardly ever talks to anyone and he can control the freaking dead!" She stopped. Ashton took a breath. When she put it that way, she could see a little of what she was talking about. But that didnt mean he was dangerous, ok, dangerous to THEM. Plus she wasn't really one to talk, her mother was Hecate. That was pretty creepy too.

"I, I'm sorry." She managed, swallowing down her argumentative side. She wasn't in the mood for a debate tonight.. "I didn't mean to sound so.." She paused, "Defensive?" Michael interjected. "Shut up." She said reflexively. "But Miora, Just cause hes reserved doesn't mean there's a reason to, I don't know, judge him. He's a Hero." Miora bit her lip. "I didnt mean to judge, but part of my point still stands, he isn't exactly a ray of sunshine." Ashton smiled ruefully at that.

"That's true." Deciding to divert the conversation from the touchy subject, she added, "Then again, neither are you when you've lost your favorite earrings." They all chuckled, remembering the incident. The revenge that was enacted upon the two children of Mercury who had taken them was what caused the humor. Being a child of Hecate came in handy sometimes. Especially when you knew how to create a potion that made someone cluck like a chicken for a week when you wanted to. The two thieves still steered clear of Miora, almost a year later. "Anyway." Signaling the end of that part of the conversation, she got back on topic. "Guys, The point is, I'm going on a quest. What do I do?" Miora drew back a little.

"What do you do? What do you mean 'what do you do?' You save the world!" Ashton rolled her eyes. "I'm not saving the world, I'm going and taking a few baddies out. Then I'm coming home. End of Story." She conveniently forgot to mention the prophecy. There was no need to worry them. And if she told them, thats exactly what they'd do. Miora smiled. "Well you never know, a lot of life changing adventures start with something small."

Ashton gave her a half-hearted glare. 'We still talking about quests?" Michael snorted loudly. "That would be a negative." Miora shoved him over with her elbow, she used them to her advantage a lot, Ashton noted. "Oh shut up Michael." "People keep telling me to do that." He muttered as he pushed himself back into a sitting position. The daughter of Hecate returned her focus to her other friend. "You know what I'm trying to say Ashton. Just because this doesn't seem like a big deal, doesn't mean it won't become important." Ashton nodded, trying to smile, trying to laugh it off. "Yeah, I know. Hey, maybe I'll end up saving the world and becoming a hero." Miora grinned. "I'd hate to see what that would do to you're ego." Ashton smirked. "So would I."

Suddenly, the huge door to the temple slid open, and a young boy, no older than eight, shot through. He was covered head to toe with a thin layer of fine sparkling dust, or more accurately, glitter. Through that they could tell He had messy dark hair, a spray of freckles covered his cheeks, and two gleaming blue eyes were wide with excitement. He was clearly out of breath as he rushed over to them. "Miss- Miss Miora!" He began through gasps of air, "Potion-" *gasp* "-went wrong-" *wheez* "-glitter-" *rattling cough* "-All over the barracks" *gasp* "-Timothy's fault." *sneeze* Wiping his nose with a sparkling sleeve, he took another deep breath.

By now Miora was on her feet. "One of the potions went wrong and now there's glitter everywhere?" She asked, just to be sure. The youth nodded vigorously, sparkles falling in a shower to the floor. "It's Timothy's fault." He added again. Ashton was sure that he probably had a hand in it as well. Miora pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned.

"I'm coming." She said wearily. He grinned and rushed back out. Miora turned back to her still seated friends. "I'm sorry guys but I have to take care of this. It's gonna take a while, so I don't know if I'll be able to come back later." She added the last bit in Ashton's direction. She nodded. "It's Ok Miora, go on. I'll see you in a week at the most."

The daughter of Hecate smiled and leaned down to wrap her in a bear hug. "Be careful." She said quietly. "Aren't I always?" Ashton asked as Miora pulled away and straightened. "No, that's why I just told you to be careful. You never are." She said, beginning to walk to the door. "See you tomorrow Michael!" She called, not looking back. "Sure thing." He replied. At the door, Miora turned hesitantly. "Good luck Ashton." She said, before closing the door, after the path of glitter that coated the ground in a liberal amount of sparkling mess.

...

**And there you have it. Boom. **

**Tune in at an as of yet undecided time for the next chapter! **

**And as always, drop in a review, or PM me with future ideas that I can put into this story. I love feedback! **

**Enjoy the cookies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whats this?! I'm actually Updating on time? Its a bloomin' miracle!**

**Special Thanks to MYMYTHEGREAT For Reviewing! **

**...**

The silence between the two remaining friends lasted several seconds. Ashton bit her lip uncertainly and stood to leave. "Well, uh, I guess I'll see you around Michael. Good luck with the song." She gestured to the papers scattered around. He nodded, but was staring intently at the floor. Awkwardly turning to leave, she had almost made it to the door when Michael's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"There was a Prophecy wasn't there?" She froze, not daring to turn, the room seemed to drop ten degrees. Michael always seemed to know when she was hiding something, and she really hated him sometimes for it. There was a shuffle of sound behind her, then footsteps, and finally, a hand on her shoulder that pulled her around. She was met with a pair of piercing gray-blue eyes.

"Secrets don't suit you Levingshield. They never have, Never will." He paused and Ashton waited for him to continue. "So are you going to tell me exactly what's going on?" He asked. She withheld a sigh. Of her three close friends, Michael was the one who insisted on answers. Miora rarely heard the "unspoken words" but when she did, she never dared ask, content with minding her own business, and trusting Ashton's judgement on whatever the matter might be. Demetria always managed to see when something was amiss, and always asked, but while not exactly happy about it, she would leave her alone when it became clear that Ashton didn't want to talk about it. Michael though, curse him, always saw, always asked, and always managed to get the answer.

Not this time though. "No, there wasn't a prophecy." Ashton said casually, lying straight through her teeth. He gave her a look and ignored her words. "What did it say?" "There wasn't a prophecy." "It said someone would die didn't it?" Ashton was about to repeat that there wasn't a prophecy when he continued. "Maybe something to do with that?" He gestured to the sandollar. Her mouth felt dry, her words stuck in her throat. He nodded. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He commented drily.

Ashton let loose a breath of defeat, so much for that. "Fine, yes there was a prophecy. Yes, it had to do with, with this stupid thing...I think. Happy now?" He studiously ignored the sarcasm in her tone. "You planning on telling me what it said?" When she didn't answer, he continued. "Ok..Will you tell me what it said PLEASE?" She crossed her arms. "Well now you're just being difficult."

He said. Ashton gave him a 'And this is surprising how..?' look. He rolled his eyes. "Ashton! will you please just tell me?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine!" She recited the prophecy easily, having repeated it to herself a hundred times in the past few hours. "But It's incomplete." She added. "Octavian said there was a line left." Michael pursed his lips. "There's no point trying to figure out what that line might be. But the last one we have... that bothers me."

"No kidding." He leaned against the wall. "_A Bird shall fly free_." He quoted. "A bird, that could be anything." She tilted her head, expressing her doubt. "Yeah, it could, but not with "_Foretold by the Fates_" at the tail end and you know it Michael. It was talking about this." She tugged at the sand dollar bitterly. "I just can't catch a break can I?" She knew she was sounding selfish, but she couldn't help it. "It was bad enough that my sister had to get sick a few years ago. But then the dream with Demetria seems to be saying that-" "Woah, dream? what dream?" Her shoulders slumped.

She'd had this same conversation earlier that day. She really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut. "I had a dream that Demetria-" "The daughter of Mercury?" He interrupted. "Hermes actually, now shut up. Let me finish. I had a dream That Demetria was dying, and I was unclasping the necklace. I was going to use it. Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe just a normal freaky dream but..."

"Coincidence doesn't really exist when it comes to demigods and dreams." Michael finished. "Yeah." "After that how many would be left?" "One." Was the ominous reply. "Well maybe the prophecy was talking about the one used for Demetria." Before he had finished the sentence Ashton was shaking her head. "It's not. She isnt part of the prophecy. And this clearly was."

Michael started pacing. "Maybe It's not even talking about that. Maybe it's something entirely different." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her. She sighed. "Michael, we'll drive each other mad trying to figure this out. Prophecy's arent meant to be understood until the events come to pass. You know that better than I do."

She was right, and he didn't look like he appreciated the fact. "I know but...I just..." "You want to fix all this." She finished. "So do I, It's an occupational hazard for anyone connected with Apollo..and Vulcan of course, but that's beside the point." A small smile touched his face as he stopped his pacing and turned to her. "True dat." Ashton laughed. "Did you seriously just say what i think you just said?"

"Yes, I did. Got a problem with that?" "No, I'm not really surprised to be honest." After a few moments of companionable silence, Ashton took in a breath. "Well, I need to get to bed, big day tomorrow." He nodded. "Yeah, I guess you do." She turned toward the door. "Be careful Ashton." Michael added. "People keep telling me to do that." She said, walking through the doorway and into open air.

The oaken slab shut with a resounding slam behind her. She stood there for a few seconds, gazing at the stars. Then she began walking toward the barracks, hands in her pockets, eyes studying the ground. Tomorrow. An adventure awaited her. When she was a kid she'd dreamt of doing something like this. Now? She'd rather have a peaceful, somewhat boring mortal life. Funny how that worked, always wanting what you don't have. Her mind suddenly switched topics, (perks of ADHD) giving her another blast of worry in the form of unanswered questions.

What was the last line of the prophecy? Why did it have to be a son of Pluto and her? What did "To dive down through darkness or stay upon land" Mean? The Underworld maybe? That wasn't encouraging. Perhaps it was something less literal. There was no telling. Why, oh why, did prophecy's have to be so cryptic? She sighed in frustration and kicked at a stone in the pathway violently. It soared away into the blackness outside of the torch-light.

She hated not knowing. She wished Demetria was here. Then again, if she was, She'd probably grab her by the shoulders, and say "Ashton! Stop it, you're not doing anything but making it worse. The fact is, you can't change the situation. Quite obsessing over it. Take a breath. It'll work itself out." She smiled at the mental picture. She probably would ignore her and continue to worry until Demetria knocked her upside the head. That or grabbed her by the shoulders and flew her fifty feet into the air. That last one always effectively shut her up.

Children of Mercury and their flying shoes.

Deciding to set the matter aside as best she could, she thought of her Mother. Then a whole new bout of panic filled her head and she stopped in her tracks. She hadn't left a word of where she was going. How long she'd be gone, nothing whatsoever. She was going to get an earful when she got home. If she got home. What would happen if she didn't though?

Would Lilian and Peter be ok? The thought of her siblings made her smile. The little ones made her days so much brighter. Especially Lilian. She wasn't her sister by blood, Neither of them were, Ashton's mother had adopted Lilian when she was a baby, and a few years later, Peter, just after his first birthday, but she might as well have been. Of course, when Lilian was almost three, the doctors had diagnosed her with leukemia.

Ashton should have known better than to think about that. She really should have.

A shooting pain flashed behind her eyes, and she stumbled, reaching out an arm to steady herself on the building beside her. Suddenly she could see the doctors scurrying around a hospital bed far to large for the small form laying in it, hooked up to wires and an oxygen tank, dreadfully pale and still. The heart monitor flatlining, its high-pitched tone screeching like a Fury's cry in her ears. 'No.' She thought, and shook her head violently.

Her vision cleared and she let go of the wall, finding that it was a bad idea a moment later when her legs rebelled and gave out under her. She fell to her knees, a hand to her forehead, waiting for the painful throbbing to subside. When it did, she took a breathe, regained her feet, and unsteadily began walking again.

definitely time to go to bed.

...

**MWAHAHA! Anyone on the edge of their seat yet? You are? Good!**

**P.S. Next Chapter will be in Nico's point of view. *evil grin***

**.DaughterofNeptune313.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO! Ok, so i'm very excited and very nervous about this chapter because it's in Nico's point of view, and I THINK i captured his personality. I think.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Nico di Angelo was not happy.

To say the very least. He sat on the roof of his fathers temple, having walked there after the revealing from Octavian. He had needed time to think...and, erm, vent. The roof was now littered with the bones of the dead who he had summoned to fight, his sword was laying a few feet away from him. It was dark now, and cold, though his aviator jacket shielded him from the chilly air.

(Contrary to popular belief he wasn't overly fond of this kind of weather) The past week had been hectic already, what with Percy and the others going to gods knew where, taking care of a peculiarly large group of monsters that had been discovered. Then he gets tangled up in this. Sure, why the Hades not. Another prophecy that concerned him.

Well, he thought absently, Another _quest_ that concerned would be the first _prophecy_ that specified a son of Hades. Though he had always been in the background of the happenings concerning the Seven, and before that, Percy and Annabeth. The thought didn't help much. He didn't want a quest! He was sick of the demigod world. There were no upsides to being a half blood, much less a son of Hades. Sure, there might have been a few for Percy. even though he went through crap same as him, he had a few things to enjoy.

H_e_ was a son of Poseidon after all.

That noting brought him back to the problem at hand, and subsequently, the person that was tied to it. He wasnt entirely sure what to think about the daughter of Neptune. He didn't like her. She was nosy and sarcastic and annoying and... Unsettling. He couldn't put his finger on a definite reason why she was. She just was. She didn't appear uncomfortable around him, his parentage didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

That was strange in and of itself.

She didn't avoid his eyes like most people did, she looked straight into them. She wasn't like Annabeth, who's stare made you feel like you were being picked apart and studied for threat appraisal, or Hazel, who's golden orbs loosened your glare and make your anger turn down a few notches. Ashton's just... Observed. That was all. Nico was reminded of someone viewing a complex painting, or watching a musician playing an instrument. She might not understand the work of the artist, or the sounds created from well trained hands, but she appreciated them for what they were, and the effort put into it.

She saw the beauty of it.

He shook his head. There he went again. Two days ago he wouldn't have given two drachma's about what her gaze did. What was wrong with him? Nico frowned. There was something about her that displaced his usual manner. Something that made him want to ignore her existence and shadow travel away... So why did he find it so easy to talk to her? Sure, most of their talking had amounted to making plans for coming to New Rome. But when they had argued in Reyna's office, he had enjoyed himself. He'd come disturbingly close to laughing at her expression when he had told her about Percy coming to New Rome. He had engaged in childish banter.

_"Go ahead, I dare you." _

Since when had he said stuff like that? Since when had his brain gone into white noise when someone lost their balance and fallen on top of him? Since when did he feel embarrassed when he was a few inches from someone else's face whilst arguing? Since when did he feel ever so slightly disappointed when the hand holding his let go after shadow traveling? 'Since Ashton' A small voice in the back of his head whispered. "Shut up." He muttered. Great. Now he was talking to himself.

But no, Nothing would come of it. He decided. The white noise was from the impact of getting plowed into. He felt embarrassed, cause after all, she was a girl, it would be uncomfortable for anyone. As to the disappointement, He must have imagined it. A sound brought him out of his revery. Nico turned his head and saw the door to the Apollo temple being pulled open. Two figures peered in. He recognized the smaller girl.

Miora Lewis, a daughter of Hecate. He had never spoken to her, but he'd seen her fight, or, felt it, rather. She might be small, but she had managed to give him a few bruised ribs in the last war game he'd played in. The second form planted a frown on his face. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear... or, she, rather. That frustratingly confusing daughter of Neptune stood beside Lewis. They disappeared inside, the door slammed shut with a resounding slam. He was pulled back into his thoughts for a few minutes, until a little boy came dashing up the hillside.

Nico raised an eyebrow when the torchlight reflected something that resembled glitter covering him. He entered the temple, then reappeared a moment later, the Lewis girl following close behind. So that left Ashton Inside. It was about ten minutes later when she finally opened the door, calling "people keep telling me that" behind her. Someone must have already been inside then.

The door shut again, cutting off the yellow light that had shone from inside. She looked up toward the sky and shoved her hands into her pockets, then began walking slowly past the temples, toward the barracks. She was now studying the ground, her mind evidently racing. Suddenly, she kicked wildly at a stone in her path and Nico suppressed a smirk. He raised an eyebrow when she suddenly stopped.

What _was_ she thinking about?

His curiosity reared its obnoxious head and he tried to push it down. He had half a mind to shadow travel down to her and ask, but that idea was quickly put away. She stood there for a moment, then, she swayed. Nico leaned forward in concern as she stumbled sideways to set an unsteady hand on the temple wall nearest her. What was wrong? A moment later she shook her head violently, clearly trying to dispel something. Letting go of the wall, she took a step forward.

His heart dropped when her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, clutching her forehead with one hand. He had risen to his feet by now, ready to get to her side if she didn't get up in the next five seconds. But his panic subsided when, removing her hand, she pulled herself up and took a few unsteady steps before everything straightened out and she resumed her normal stride.

After a few minutes, she disappeared in the dim lighting. He sat back down, staring at the last spot he'd seen her. Though he didn't know it, his face was etched with worry lines as his chin rested in his hands. What had he just seen? Judging from the way she continued on her way like nothing had occurred, it had happened before.

But what was _it?_

She wasn't like Hazel, he would have sensed that the moment he met her. But she was connected to death, he didn't know how he knew. But he did. At that moment, a huge yawn tore through his features. It wasn't that late, but suddenly he was exhausted. Rubbing his eyes, he stood and made his way to the ground. He would figure Ashton out tomorrow, though right now, he needed sleep.

...

***Hides behind Andy Biersack* So...How'd I do? *dodges frying pan* Oookay. As chapter reactions go, I'm getting mixed signals. xD**

**I hope it was enjoyable,**

**.DaughterofNeptune313.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHOOO Three reviews! I am so happy! :D (What? It may not seem like much but I truly appreciate them!)**

**A big thank you to those who have followed this story!**

** ReadingGurl07: It's so cool to know that my story caught your attention even though you normally don't read OC stories. Like, I was jumping up and down with happiness...though, part of that could be attributed to the two Mountain Dews I've had today. Caffeine. Gotta love it. Anyway, because of your review, I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter!**

**IMPORTANT: Here is the action chapter I've kept promising. I hope it gives you all enough feels for a little while :)**

**Read on, Soldiers of Fanfiction!**

**...**

Later, when Ashton would think over the following events, She would suppose it would have been too much to ask, to assume a full, restful night would be granted to her. She really should have known.

After arriving at the barracks, she had fallen into bed with an audible groan, not bothering to change out of her jeans and burgundy sweater, her body making known that it didn't approve of all this exertion, both mental and physical.

It seemed only seconds after oblivion had taken her that an incessant clanging pulled her out. She pulled the thin, flattened pillow over her head, in an attempt to drown the sound out. It didn't work. Then the clanging registered in her mind and, all thoughts of sleep gone, the daughter of Neptune shot into a sitting position.

Around her, the young women she shared the sleeping quarters with were sitting up as well, some jumping out of bed and grabbing their weapons. The warning bell. That was the sound.

They were under attack.

Throwing the blankets aside, she grabbed her switch blade, transforming it into a sword as she stood. Racing barefoot through the exit, she took in a sharp breath. Shouts were being thrown across the camp, Some in English, some in Latin, most sounding suspiciously like something their mothers wouldn't necessarily approve of.

Demigods were racing toward the main entrance to New Rome, strapping on armor clumsily, trying to balance their weapons in a way that wouldn't remove body parts. Some were barefoot, like her. Most were in pajamas, a few had the presence of mind to grab a shield.

But she could see already, if this was a serious threat, they weren't ready. It was two in the morning. They weren't even fully awake. This wasn't going to end well. And so, knowing that, there was only one thing to do. Find out exactly what that threat might be.

Running as fast as possible over the uneven ground while her body was still slightly sluggish from sleep, her mind raced. What would be stupid enough to attack New Rome? A minimum of two hundred demigods trained here. More (though retired) lived in the city.

But really, she realized, the question to ask was; what was powerful enough to get past the barrier? Terminus would have stopped anything short of another god or something of equal power, like a Titan or, well, or a Giant. That thought didnt bode well.

A stench assaulted her nose. Like rotten seaweed and dead fish. A rise in the ground prevented her from seeing what caused it, but the closer she got, the more she dreaded what awaited her. Suddenly, something topped the rise, and her heart stopped. Roughly three feet long, as thick as a man's arm, a slimy, dirty yellow color with spikes around its white eyed head.

She couldnt tear her own eyes away from the creature. It seemed to sense this because it turned its mesmerizing gaze upon her, its black tongue flickering out of its fanged mouth, liquid dripping out of it. Sickening green in color, the poisonous slime landed with a steaming sizzle onto the ground, leaving a circular patch of dead, slowly disintegrating grass.

Her heart rate increased until it was pounding in her ears. Panic. Pure, unfiltered panic shot through her veins like liquid nitrogen. She could fight monsters, make no mistake, but this, this was different. This was a basilisk.

And she was a daughter of Neptune.

Basilisk's, being the pets of Polybotes, were creatures that she had always dreaded facing. It seemed for a split second, as the creature began its way toward her, hissing, spitting, and if it was possible for such a thing, glaring at her with hatred, she wouldn't be able to fight.

Sandy brown hair flashing grey blue eyes. An arrow slicing through the serpents body and pinning it to the ground. "Screw your head back on Levingshield!" The fear disintegrated as quickly as the grass around her. "Michael!" She shouted as he drew nearer and they instinctively turned back to back, caught in the sea of demigods and flying snake parts. Ashton's arm stung, but, adrenaline overcoming pain, she ignored it.

"You good?" Michael asked. Ashton could hear the repeated_ 'thrum'_ of arrows being shot into the mêlée. "Yeah, Thanks for- LEFT! The bow he held spun in the shouted direction, an arrow shooting from the string, and into the creature soaring toward him.

"You're Welcome. And Thanks." "No problem, now we're even."

The snakes kept coming, and she knew, even though they were holding off so far, that eventually, they were going to breach the defence. Already Ashton could see demigods lying on the ground, some moving feebly, some lying ominously still. She suddenly imagined Michael, Miora or maybe Percy lying like them, but she quickly shoved the horrible thoughts that assaulted her away.

Now was not the time. But the problem still remained. They had to stop more basilisks from coming. Anything wood was disintegrating. Spears, bows, most of the arrows. they were losing. Slowly, yes. But still losing. An idea popped into her mind, the proverbial light bulb blinking on over her head. Whether it would work or not, she had no idea, but it was better than nothing.

"Michael, do you think you can clear a path for me to the river?" "Maybe, why?" "If I survive this I'll tell you later!" "If you aren't sure you'll survive this then you need to tell me now!" "Oh shut up Mckeehan!" She shouted. "Can you do it?" "Of course I can!" He replied, frustration lacing his tone.

"Great! Then clear the way my dear fellow!" Slowly but surely, they made their way toward the top of the hill. "Think you can shoot any that get to close for comfort?" She asked. "You bet. But what are you planning Ashton?" She tightened her hand into a fist. "Freezing them out." His eyes widened. "Your what?!" She didn't answer. Instead, she turned to survey the river.

Basilisk after basilisk emerged from the raging water, _-where the Hades were they coming from?-_ around two dozen demigods had made it to the edge, trying to stop as many as possible before they made it up the hill. She saw a whip-like force of, was that shadow? Slamming into the snakes and sending them flying back outside Terminus's barrier -_Where _was_ Terminus anyway?-_ ...Nico.

Then, a fist shaped glob of liquid came out of the Tiber and smash half a dozen of the monsters. What looked like a mini storm was brewing in the center of the stretch of water, spinning fast enough to suck the creatures into the cyclone, holding them off for a bit longer. That'd be Percy.

Farther over, she caught sight of a purple flash, let loose by a small, feminine form. The magic shot from the end of a long staff, striking out at the monsters. Miora. Being a daughter of Hecate did have its perks.

"Wish me luck Michael." She said quietly, knowing he probably didn't hear her, and started toward the river. A neon green blur. Wham! off it went with a piercing _screeeeeee!_ An arrow firmly imbedded in its middle. A thought occurring to her, She glanced down at her sword. The edges were crumbling. That wasn't good.

Then she noticed her arm. The stinging had gotten worse, An ugly red burn stretched over the entirety of her forearm. It hurt, but it was bearable. She'd be able to fix it after this.

Probably.

Her nerves were on edge, her ears buzzing ever so slightly. She had never done something that required the effort she was about to give. If she wasn't careful, there would BE an "after this." Finally reaching her brother, and fighting against the wind that was swirling around him, she yelled "Jackson!"

He spun around at the sound of his name and Ashton winced. He looked terrible. Apparently controlling the small hurricane was tiring. Yet it was probably the only reason they hadn't been overrun yet. She would have to hurry. "What are you doing down here?" He shouted. He probably would have prefered her to be as far from the battle as possible.

Too bad. Ignoring his question, she gestured to the storm. "How much longer can you keep this up?" "Two, maybe three more minutes!" He yelled back, his voice strained. Judging from his gray complexion and shaking knees, She doubted he could even hold it _that_ long. Though he would most certainly try. "Percy, I need to freeze it!"

His sea green eyes grew even wider, but his storm seemed to shudder and he returned his gaze to that. He was having to turn all his focus on it to keep it up now. Any second he would collapse. "Its the only way they're going to stop, it'll be to cold!" His jaw tensed.

Then, an almost imperceptible nod.

"You have to let the storm drop!" she cried. "It'll break up the ice before it can solidify if you don't!" She knew what he was thinking. She was thinking it to. If he let it drop, and she didn't freeze it in time, who knew how many of the poisonous creatures would escape into New Rome, slip past the soldiers, and, finally, get into the City. That was the last straw.

Children lived in the city, innocent, vulnerable children. She would die before the monsters got anywhere near.

"On three!" She shouted, raising an arm toward the water.

"One." Deep breathe. Ready stance. You can do this.

"Two." Cold. Hard, biting, merciless cold.

"Three." Think of the children.

The storm dropped, Percy stumbled to his knees, gasping for breath. Instantly, Basislik's drew near the edge of the water. Ashton gave it all she had. Frost gathered at the edges of the River. Spiked heads, white eyes, dripping fangs. Think of the children. The frost thickened, spreading out. But still, they were getting out.

Cold. Hard, merciless cold. Think of the children.

Caught.

Frost turned to ice. Thickening, spreading to the middle of the river. Hissing, stopping abruptly. In the corner of her eye, a small part of her mind caught sight of a tall, thin boy staring at her. Nico.

And in the other Direction, Miora. She was close to the river, only a few feet from it really, her staff dragging on the ground, forgotten. Her eyes fixed on her friend. Her mouth was moving, she was saying something. But Ashton couldn't hear her over the rushing blood in her ears.

It wasnt enough, not yet. One more layer of ice would do it. Her arm was burning. Her vision was turning black at the edges. Her outstretched hand was shaking. One more layer. Think of the children. From the middle of the frozen river, the ice exploded, a lunging basilisk, nearly five feet long, had launched itself through the thinnest part of the freeze. It didn't shoot toward her, but went to her left.

She didn't look where it went, but could only hope that someone would stop it. One last surge of energy coursed through her, and she let all of it out. The tug in her gut intensified to a painful pull. The white solidified completely. So close to the edge, she could feel the air drop thirty degrees in a matter of two seconds. She had done it. Her energy depleted, Her vision went black, and she knew no more.

To her left, A black-haired girl fell to the ground, poison coursing through veins. A Staff rolling from her limp hand onto the frozen river with a clatter. The basilisk that had launched out of the river dead beside her, and arrow shot through its triangular head.

But the damage was already done.

...

**DUN DUN DUUUN. **

**Is it my imagination or do I hear a few gasps of surprise, maybe a few shouted 'NOOO'S'? **

**My imagination? Yes, no, maybe? **

**Btw: it may be a few days before I get an update up here again... it was unintentional to leave you guys with a cliffy for a couple days, I promise! But it worked out for the best right? *dodges shoe* **

**Ok...It worked out for me. *dodges a storm of shoes and a frying pan* **

**...A frying pan? really? xD**

**.DaughterofNeptune313.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Baaaack! Here is chapter 12 for you wonderful people.**

**Disclaimer- Here, Andy Beirsack will do the honors. **

**Andy: How did I even get here?**

**Me: How should I know? Just do the disclaimer.**

**Andy: Disclaimer for what?**

**Me: My story!**

**Andy: Fine. DaughterofNeptune313 doesn't own PJO. **

**CC: She doesn't own BVB either. By the way, We need our lead singer back.**

**Me: Oh alright. *sigh* **

**Special thanks to those who have reviewed and favorited!**

** MJK: I'm SO glad you like it! And don't worry, I will definitely keep updating! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Ashton awoke to morning sunlight filtering through the window in the infirmary. Her head was pounding, her vision blurry.

As she turned her head, a quiet groan slipped from her lips. A shuffling met her ears, then a blurry face hovered over her own. Her throat felt like it had been laid out to dry in the Sahara for a week. She swallowed painfully, blinking rapidly to clear her vision, at least a little. The haze around her sharpened, until she realized the person leaning over her was Michael. _Well that was nice of him to wait for me to wake up. _She thought groggily. _Wait. Why is he here anyway? Why am_ I _here?_ "Hey Ash. Good to see awake." He said kindly, a smile lighting his face.

"What ha-" Her voice caught and she had to take a moment to clear it. "What happened?" The son of Apollo reached for a glass by the bed, it had what resembled apple juice in it. "What do you remember?" She had to think for a moment, Her brain was still fuzzy.

Then it came flooding back. The attack. Her using her powers. Freezing the river. "Everything." She said. Then, with slightly unsteady hands, she took a sip of the Nectar. It tasted like her mom's Oreo dessert. She instantly felt better. Not great, but better. Carefully, she pulled herself up into a sitting position, grimacing at the ache in her arm. Glancing down, she saw that a bandage was wrapped from her wrist to her elbow.

_Huh, the burn must have been worse than I thought._ Michael sighed. "Well that's good, we were worried there for a little while. You shouldnt have done it Ashton. You could've killed yourself." Ashton repressed a smile at his words. He was one of those rare people who could reprimand you and make you feel better at the same time.

She looked up at him innocently. "You were worried about me?" He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Levingshield, I was. You pushed yourself to hard. AND you almost got me killed by your brother. He about murdered me when I told him to be patient and wait for you to wake up." She chuckled. It was nice to know Percy was concerned. But then she was confused.

"Hold on." She said, scrunching her eyebrows questioningly. "Wait for me to wake up? How long was I out?" "Two days." "What?" She choked out. "You heard me. I told you Ashton, you shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard. Added with that burn, it took a major toll. You should be up and running now that your awake though."

Ashton leaned back against the stack of pillows behind her. _Two days?_ But, but two days? And, oh gods, the quest! Michael seemed to read her expression. "Di Angelo was little perturbed with you, He came in a few times, but I think it was only to glare at you."

Ashton snorted, despite herself. "Why do I not have trouble imagining that?" Michael smiled, but she noticed that it was strained a little. Something was bothering him. "So." She began. "Percy, you, and Nico. I imagine Miora was on your case the entire time?" She said it with a smile, but it dropped when Michael's eyes dimmed and his jaw tightened.

"Michael. Whats wrong?" She asked, dread coursing through her, though she didn't know why. "Ashton..." He said, leaning against the bed frame. "When that basilisk broke through the ice... It.." Ashton could feel her heart dropping slowly. "It what Michael? What, what did I do?" He took deep breath and gestured feebly with his hands. "You didn't DO, anything, it isn't your fault, you couldn't have done any- " "Michael spit it out! What happened?" A helpless expression overtook his features. He couldn't seem to say anything.

But she knew.

The creature had shot to her left. She had seen Miora a few moments before, a little to close to the water. To her left. She had said something. _What had she been saying_? But that wasn't important. What mattered was that Ashton hadn't stopped the monster. She had ignored it, assuming someone else would take care of it.

And with that, Ashton felt like the weight of the sky had been dropped onto her. "Is she..?" Ashton couldn't finish. But Michael shook his head, hearing the unspoken words. "No, the poison didn't kill her. Not yet. But its taking its toll. We aren't sure how long Miora's going to last."

The daughter of Neptune knew that by "We" he meant the other healers. "Take me to her." She stated, throwing aside the thin, clean blanket. "No, wait Ashton," he protested, attempting to keep her from standing.

"Michael, Take me to her now."

There was a note of desperation in her voice. He paused, clearly debating whether he should let her go, or keep her from going and possibly get hit upside the head with a bedpan. (Ashton wasn't entirely sure why those things were in the infirmary in the first place, but they would prove useful today if the son of Apollo didnt let her up. Friend or not.) He sighed heavily. "Fine. Come on."

.^.^.^.^.^.^.

Miora had always been small. She had managed to grow a few inches taller and fill out in all the ways a woman would last summer, actually looking her age, and not resembling an eleven year old. Her already angular face had sharpened, hinting that the years of girlhood were vanishing.

But now, as Ashton stood beside the sickbed, to the daughter of Neptune, Miora looked positively fragile. Her normally olive complexion had turned pale, almost gray. Thin strands of dark curly hair stuck to her forehead and her eyes moved rapidly under their lids.

Ashton clenched her teeth, her arms crossed tightly around her as she looked down at her friend. This was her fault. She hadn't stopped the basilisk. She hadn't save her friend. She could've, if she'd been paying attention.

Her rational mind reasoned that if she had diverted her focus to killing the creature, her concentration on the freeze would have broken, and then they probably would have all died. But her brain wasn't the one in control right now.

Her heart was.

Michael stood at the doorway, hands in his pockets, looking from one girl to the other. It was silent for a moment, before he spoke. "We aren't sure when she's going to wake up, or," He swallowed. "Or if, she's going to wake up. The poison did a lot of damage." Ashton thought to the burn on her arm. If it did that by just touching her skin, how much worse was it, being bitten? "I, I thought basilisk poison killed you within minutes." She said quietly.

Micheal straightened. "It does, usually. There have only been a few people in history who've survived this long, two days is a long time. We aren't sure why Miora didn't die already-" Ashton winced at the brazen statement "- But she's still here, and we're doing all we can to help her. We've tried everything, but all we've managed to do is, well, what you see in front of you."

The daughter of Neptune looked away from the comatose girl.

"How many people have lived through this?" She asked. The silence that met her question was stifling. The son of Apollo had turned his gaze to the floor. If there was nothing else they could do. If there was no other way... "You haven't tried everything." She said, barely above a whisper.

She wondered for a moment if the words had left her lips, or if she had only thought them. Michael's head snapped up. Apparently she had. "What?" He asked. "I said you havent tried everything." Ashton reached up to the sand dollar around her neck to back up her statement.

"No." Michael said, his tone sharp. "Don't you even think about doing that." He stepped toward her, as though trying to convey his conviction on the matter. "Michael I could save her." He gestured vaguely at Miora. "Yes, but at what cost?" "Who cares about the cost!" She cried.

"I do!" He shouted back. "Your Mom does! Your siblings do!" He was angry now. Which surprised Ashton greatly. It took a lot to make him get mildly aggravated. "When Miora wakes up, how is she going to feel, knowing you used that?" Ashton's features twisted, she. would. not. cry.

"I can't just let her die Michael, not when I can save her."

He stepped forward again, setting a hand on her shoulder and ducking his head slightly for his eyes to be level with hers. "We aren't going to let her die, we're going to fix her. But by the gods Ash, we certainly aren't going to use that to do it." "But-" "No." The tone he used made it clear that was the end of the conversation.

He sighed. "I have to go and help some of the others, you aren't the only one with burns. You gonna be ok?" She nodded and he turned to go, but stopped at the doorway. "Promise you won't use it when I leave." "What?" She asked. She'd heard him loud and clear, she'd been thinking about doing just that, it just startled her that HE knew that. "You heard me. Promise on the Styx."

"I, I promise on the Styx not to."

She choked through her words. There was a distant rumble of thunder and Michael nodded. "I'll see you in a little while. Don't stay here to long, your still injured you know." Then he was gone. The daughter of Neptune stood there for a moment, then walked over to the wall closest to the bed, and unceremoniously slid to the floor, cradling her injured arm.

The silence in the room was only broken by the quiet, rattling breaths of Miora. Ashton thought back to the attack. Thought back to the last moment she had seen her friend. What had she been saying? She closed her eyes, picturing the scene. It took the span of six minutes for her it to dawn on her. Miora had been saying "You can do it."

Miora had been encouraging her.

That thought made Ashtons eyes start to burn. Miora had trusted her. Believed in her. There was a possibility of one of the monsters could lunge at her before the ice solidified. She knew very well that Ashton's control over the ice could be volatile, she knew that something could go wrong so close to the water.

Miora could have been turned into an Ice statue, stranger things had happened. But she had stood close enough to get those words across. She had trusted Ashton to not let her get hurt in those moments. Look where it got her. Unable to hold it back, tears streaked down her face, but were angrily wiped away, but more took their place.

"I'm sorry Miora." She said. "I'm so-" She sucked in a breath as her throat constricted. "I'm So, sorry. I, I should've killed it. I should have, Damn it. But I didn't, and I'm s- sorry." She needed to calm down. She needed to pull herself together.

But she couldn't seem to stop. It went on for several minutes before, finally, the overwhelming grief abated. And, as is expected when you are injured and both physically and emotionally exhausted, she fell there on the floor, Her back against the cold, white wall.

But, goddesses pay little heed to the state of demigods. And the one that this certain goddess wished to speak to, was, after two days, finally in a natural sleep.

It was time to have a word with this Daughter of Neptune.

...

**Ta Da! I sincerely hope it measured up to your expectations! **

**.DaughterofNeptune313.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter thirteeen! Aren't you excited? I hope so!**

**OH. WOW. almost 700 views. *squeals***

**QUESTION: How many of you actually read my author's notes? Just wondering.**

**I wasn't very happy with this chapter, actually, I wasn't happy with it at all, but I know you guys wanted to read more, so here ya go, please forgive my crappy writing skills.**

**Special thanks to miami .mjk - I'm SO glad you like it! **

**And to VSG- Oh my gods thank you! I really try to keep it realistic to RR's portrayal of everyone, but I can't promise that i'll always get it right, I'm not RR after all. And I'm glad you like the plot! **

**Disclaimer- *Sighs* haven't we been through this like, what, 13 times already? I DO NOT OWN.**

...

Ashton could not have been less in the mood for a dream.

Yet here she was. Everything around her was black, like an endless void, But there was a smell. It made her nose twitch and her forehead crease with distaste. It smelled like, like disinfectant. There was a metallic tinge to the air. And, something else. Though she couldn't put her finger on it. It smelled... Sterile. Too clean.

All at once, A room materialized around her and it made sense. She was in a hospital. Ashton despised hospitals. The people who sped past her were mostly made up of Nurses, ahem, Nurses and O_rderlies_, all of which seemed to be in a hurry. Beside her, A nurses station resided, three women sat at the desks, one was on the phone, giving directions to a room _-"Third floor, room number 326"-_ Another looked to be trying to calm a distressed father down, assuring him that his daughter was going to be fine. The third was filling some sort of form out with careful handwriting.

She was just beginning to wonder why she was having this dream when a voice caused her to jump nearly a foot in the air. "Hello." Ashton spun around at the word. Standing before her was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties. Her hair was a cascade of long, thick, dark curls that nearly reached to her waist, Her angular face complemented A pair of glittering amber eyes. She was dressed in a white silk _Stola_, a common dress worn In Ancient Rome

-The nerd in the corner of her brain remembered that It was actually a style taken from Greece. Ashton pushed that though aside, somehow She couldn't see knowing that would help anything-

The material folded and overlapped on its way to the floor, spilling onto the cold tile in waves of white. A belt of black leather circled her waist, accentuating her small waist. The material was pinned together at the top of her shoulders with spirals of silver that twisted around the silk, leaving her tan arms bare and unhindered.

In her hand was a mirror. It resembled that of Belle's from Beauty and The Beast. Ashton really hoped it wasn't enchanted. The goddess' mirror -she couldn't really be anything else- Sparked a memory in her mind. But it was snuffed out as quick as it came. Noting all of this in the span of two seconds, Ashton took a step back warily. "Who are you?"

It was the most logical question to ask at the moment. The goddess smiled. It was a kind one. But hey, looks could be deceiving. Besides, anyone who used their spare time to hang out in hospitals had to be a little off. "I am Iaso." That spark of memory reignited into a blaze. Iaso was a goddess of healing. Goddess of remedies and recuperation from illness, to be precise.

Ashton had learned of her and her four sisters directly after the Twelve Olympians. Being a legacy of Apollo, it was important to pay special attention to the dieties of Healing, both Greek and Roman. There had been a lot more than she had originally expected. But The five sisters, Hygeia, Iaso -when she first read the name she thought the goddesses name was Lasso, which was quite amusing, but she was quickly informed that it wasn't a typo, but an 'I'-

As well as Aceso and Aglaea, were not very well known, though the youngest sister, Panacea, was quite important, being in charge of Universal Remedy, and said to have a potion that could cure any illness. _Gods, she would come in handy at a time like this_. Realizing that she hadn't replied to the goddess, Ashton shook herself out of her thoughts. "Oh, um, hello?" '_Wow. What a great impression you're making Ashton.' _She thought. "What are you doing in my dream?" Iaso spread her arms, as though the answer was obvious. "I have come to speak with you, Ashton Andromeda Levingshield. Daughter of Neptune and Legacy of Apollo."

Ashton winced. Why, oh why, did she have to use her full name? "What about?" She managed, wondering if she even _wanted_ to know. "I have a "-Iaso paused, as though searching for the word she needed-" proposition, for you." "What sort of proposition?" The goddess raised a delicate eyebrow. "The sort that pertains to a friend of yours." Ashton suddenly found it hard to swallow.

"What, what's your proposition?" Iaso nodded toward the hallway. "Walk with me." Of course she wouldn't get an outright answer. Nevertheless, the daughter of Neptune hesitantly followed. This dream was a lot more vivid than usual, if it weren't for the fact that she was floating an inch or two off the floor and not walking then she would have thought she was actually, physically, here.

The goddess was silent as they went past rooms, Ashton risked a glance into one. A man lay in the bed, hooked up to various wires, heart monitor beeping slowly. He was in a coma. Ashton realized.

A woman was in the recliner beside the bed, snoring softly, a boy no older than three was curled up in her arms, hugging a furry stuffed animal, fast asleep. There was a card on a table, made of Purple paper, "Get well Soon Daddy" emblazoned on the front in a child's handwriting. Ashton quickly looked away and continued to follow the goddess.

After a moment, Iaso finally spoke. "I have been informed that your friend, Miora was it? Has been bitten by a basilisk." Ashton nodded, then, thinking it was probably best to voice her answer, said "Yes, Milady. She has."

The goddess made a humming sound, as though mulling her reply over. "And though you have the power to heal her, you have chosen not to." Ashton swallowed, taking a breath and mentally cursing Michael to the depths of the Underworld. "Yes." "Why?" The goddess's voice was genuinly curious. "I promised My friend on the Styx that I wouldn't."

Iaso nodded. "Ah. Dreadful thing, promising on the Styx. Absolutely dreadful." There was another pause. "Do you know why the Daughter of Hecate has survived this long?" She asked. Ashton shook her head. "No milady, I don't." "She still breathes because of me."

Cue incredulousness draping itself across Ashton's features.

"...You?"

Iaso smiled. "Yes, me. She would have died before she hit the ground otherwise. Therefore, since My sister Hygeia's dear friend Nemesis is terribly picky about me saving people without some sort of payment, I have a proposition. Or, a deal, if you want to think of it that way." Ashton had the feeling she wasn't going to like this deal.

"What's the deal?" She asked, her throat dry. "You go on the quest, and FINISH it, and I heal your friend. That is my deal." Ashton scrunched her eyebrows together, confused."That's...it?" Iaso laughed gently. "It? Oh my dear, going through with this quest will be no simple matter. Especially after you hear the last line of the prophecy."

Well that wasn't comforting.

"But yes, that's it. If you complete the quest, carry on to the end, then I will heal her." Ashton was still confused. "No strings attached?" "No strings attached." The goddess spread her arms. "I would heal her without making you promise, But, as Nemesis told me, that's to easy. You know, she told me I was going soft a few centuries ago. I told her she could take her big ol' pacman wheeled motorbike and shove it up her-" Iaso stopped.

"Oh, there I go again, you know I was a demigod once? The ADHD hasn't exactly worn off yet. At any rate, do you accept the terms?" Ashton took in a deep breath. She saw no reason why she wouldn't finish the quest in the first place, but apparently Iaso thought otherwise. Miora was only alive because of the goddess in front of her. If she refused, Miora would definitely die.

The answer was obvious.

But something else was bothering her. She crossed her arms. "Before I agree to anything, I want to know something. Why would you save her?" Iaso's eyes sparkled and a smirk played at her lips as she held up her mirror and glanced into it, before letting her arm fall back to her side. "I'm sure you would Andromeda. But I'm afraid all I can tell you is that in, oh, give or take a few centuries, her descendants will decide the fate of the world. Much as your Brother did. Of course there will be others that could take her place, but I would rather her line do it."

Ashton set that daunting thought aside, she would contemplate it later. "I tell you what." The goddess said. "I'll give you the cure before you leave, so you can focus on the quest." That decided it. She reached out her hand. Iaso smiled. "Very well, daughter of Neptune." Withdrawing a small vial of pale green liquid from the folds of her robes, Iaso held it out.

Though when Ashton reached for it, she drew her arm back quickly, saying, "If you go back on it though, if you do not complete the quest, she WILL die." Her arm outstretched again, and Ashton, wondering what she was getting herself into this time, but figuring whatever it was, it would be worth it, wrapped her long pale fingers around the cold crystal vial.

"I accept."

...

**And there you have it. **

**Like it? Hate it? Review! Its the only way I know what you think! Against popular assumption, I'm not a mind reader. :)**

**Do any of you have any OC's you'd like me to put in here in the next few chapters? They wouldnt be main characters or anything, but they would make appearances throughout the story. PM me if you have any! :)**

**!PLEASE READ!**

**I know that the relationship between Ash and Nico is going slow, but I think it would take a while for Nico to fall in love with anyone, he's not Leo, he isnt the "love at first sight" sort of guy. It WILL be coming up more once they go on the actual quest. I promise. I hope you wonderful people don't mind. **

**I'm currently working on chapter 14, which isn't good, seeing as I usually have the next chapter already written before I post one. But I promise it will be up soon. It may be next week though. Sorry!**

**Tune in for tragedy. (sort of)**

**.DaughterofNeptune313.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Greetings fellow fanfictioners! It is, at this moment, 3 in the morning. **

**I DO hope you are all happy, I promised it would be out "next week" and hey! It's Monday! Awesome right?**

** Yeah, I'm great like that.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, I really appreciated them!**

** Anyway, The disclaimer monster has run away. So I guess i'll say it this time.**

**I don't own Rick Riordans work. Only he does. Curse him.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

It's said that a person in a coma can hear you when you speak to them. Miora Lewis had always wondered if it were true. She hadn't expected to find out by actually experiencing one. Then again, she was known for going the whole nine yards with anything she did, why should this have been any different?

Granted, this wasn't exactly a war game (though to say it wasn't a battle would be incorrect)And no, this wasn't learning how to fight with a weapon. But the basic idea of it still stood. Sort of. Miora had always assumed a coma would be like you were laying down with your eyes closed, just unable to open them. Reality, at least for her, was different. Her mind had constructed four black walls made of what resembled marble around her that radiated a dim purple glow. Upon waking here, she had freaked.

Where was she? How did she get here? Regardless, She needed to get out. But no matter how hard she pounded the walls, how loud she yelled, how many curses she let fly, nothing changed. Eventually Miora had given up, opting to sit in the middle of the room, cross legged, mulling over the situation. Remembering the events that had occurred before she woke here, she had come to the conclusion that she was either dead, or asleep.

The first option was, thankfully, shattered when she heard the distinct sound of voices, mentions of ambrosia, nectar, and unicorn horn dust striking cords in her brain. Then the second was replaced by a term the still reverberated in her head. Coma.

Now, an undeterminable amount of time later, She was in the same position as before, legs crossed Indian style, her hands holding up her head as she stared glumly at the floor. The space around her echoed with voices, occasionally fading in and out of focus as if her brain had a bad connection with her ears. It was her only company. She recalled the words she had heard a while before, and a small sigh had escaped her lips.

_"What have you gotten yourself into Miora?"_ It was Michael, his tone edged with worry. "_You've been spending too much time with Ash, she always pulls this kind of crap." _ He wasn't wrong. _"The healers, they say that you might not wake up. I don't believe them. But... By all rights you shouldn't be alive." _He had paused, then, "_Ash hasn't woken up either. But they say she will soon. "Just give it time." _The tone indicated that he was making quotation marks in the air. There was a heavy sigh.

_"I know it's selfish of me, and I know you'd probably punch me if you could, but part of me wants to ask Ashton to, to..." _He stopped._ "She could heal you Miora. She could save you."_ At that moment, the daughter of Hecate could have murdered Michael. _"But I know you'd never forgive me. You'd never forgive either of us."_ The anger faded somewhat. He was correct, she would never forgive him if he let Ash use-... that, to get her out of this.

_ "And I know that as soon as she finds out, she'll want to help you as well. But... But I won't let her. We'll find some other way." _Relief had flooded her at that point. _"I have to go Miora, I'll be back in a while." _

He hadn't been back since then, and the room had remained silent. She might never wake up. She could die. She probably WOULD die. So why was she so calm? Well, calm might be a relative term. Miora was afraid, she didn't want to die here, not now. She was only fourteen for Olympus's sake! But... If she was to die, she supposed...

It wouldn't be the worst.

I mean, how many people can say they (almost) survived a basilisk bite? ...That wasn't to be taken literally. Obviously no one can. They're all dead. 'Stop it Miora.' She had berated herself. She might not die. There was always a chance that- Her thoughts had been cut short when a familiar voice shot through the silence.

"_We're not sure when she's going to wake up. or, if, she's going to wake up. _ Michael was back. "_The poison did a lot of damage." "I, I thought basilisk poison killed you within minutes."_ Ashton! She was awake! Miora had found herself smiling. _"It does, usually. There have only been a few people in history who've survived this long. Two days is a long time." _ Two days? She couldn't decide if it had felt that long or not. So caught up in her debating, she missed the next comment, and only managed to hear the next. "_-but all we've managed to is, well, what you see in front of you."_

He said it like that wasn't a good thing. Jeez, how bad did she look?

"_How many people have lived through this?" _ There was only silence. It lasted several seconds, and Miora was beginning to wonder if they had left the room_'-great way to leave me hanging guys-'_ When, "_You haven't tried everything."_ No. No, she better not. "_What?"_ The tone was sharp. _"I said, you haven't tried everything." "No." _ There was a definite air of authority in his voice.

"Thank the gods." Miora had whispered._ "Don't you even think about that." "Michael I could save her." "Yes, but at what cost?" "Who cares about the cost!" _Miora could still envision the look on Ashton's face. A cross between grief and anger. Her hands had probably flailed into the air. "_I do!" _Michael yelled. His words had echoed loudly as his temper flared. _"Your Mom does! Your siblings do! When Miora wakes up, how is she going to feel, knowing you used that?" "I can't just let her die Michael, not when I can save her." _

Miora had fallen onto her back by then, staring up at the stone ceiling, "I need to wake up. I need to wake up NOW" screaming silently in her mind. "_We aren't going to. We're going to fix her. But by the gods Ash, we certainly aren't going to use that to do it." _ Miora, knowing the thoughts that He had shared with her earlier, how he was so tempted to ask it of Ashton, at that moment, was beyond proud that Michael was her friend. She missed the next few sentences, then, "_Promise you won't use it when I leave."_

_ "What?"_ Miora rolled her eyes. Ashton was far too predictable. She really needed to work on that. "_You heard me. Promise on the Styx." "I, I promise on the Styx." _The words were choked out, as if a bitter taste coated them. "_I'll see you In a while, Don't stay here too long, you're still injured you know."_ Miora imagined she could hear him walking out of the room, his shoes hitting the tile in a dull pound.

All had been silent again, and for the second time, she had wondered if they had both left. But then, quiet, anguished words whispered through the room. "_I'm sorry Miora." _She had sat up at the words, recognizing the tightness in her friends voice. She hadn't heard it often, but she knew the cause. The daughter of Neptune was crying. "_I'm so-"_

A short pause.

"_So, sorry. I, I should've killed it. I should have, and I didn't, and I'm s- sorry." _Miora had stood up and circled the room, finally coming to a halt at one of the corners. She had set her head against the cold marble wall, taking a deep breath.

Now, as Miora remembered those moments, remembered how she knew that Ashton would not accept the words "It's not your fault." In any way, shape, or form, remembered what she had said in that moment. And she said it again now.

"I forgive you."

**...**

**I do hope it lived up to your expectations! Nico will be in the next chapter, don't worry. And the quest will begin soon (finally:)**

**As always, Read, and enjoy. Review if you like :)**

**.Daughter. **


End file.
